


Insatiable Sins

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Biting, Coming Out, Cussing, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slightly Underage, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad looses control over Plasmius and the ghost within him takes over and does something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version from my Deviant art. Might continue to update. :) Also, forgive any inaccuracy, ooc ect. this was originally written in 2007. (until chapter 16 that is)
> 
> Rating May go up as it gets edited.

"Sam, please, I really can't do this. My parents are down stairs and Jazz is-"

Samantha "Sam" Manson sighed onto her boyfriends shoulder, upset at the words he had sprouted. Clearly disappointed in how Danny could just stop a nice little make out session in his room because is sister and parents were home. It had never stopped them before. She pulled back from him and clicked her tongue. Glaring at her said boyfriend, she climbed off him and crossed her arms over her chest as she stood at the side of the bed. Danny looked up at her from where he was sitting on the bed before casting his eyes downward.

"Dammit Danny! What is up with you? We finally have some time alone and you don't want to do anything! You've been acting so odd lately," Sam said to him as she turned her body towards the doorway, a frown covering her features. "Give me a call when and  _if_ you change your mind. Maybe you should take a few days and think about things," She said softly, before she turned back towards the door. She paused once more, her hand on the doorknob to look back at him briefly before opening it and leaving to go downstairs, to leave and return to her own home.  
  
"Shit..." Danny cursed under his breath, thumping his head against the wall for a moment. With a sigh, he stood and murmured a single word  _'ghost'_. Rings appeared around his center and he turned into his ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom. The now white haired boy pushed his window open and floated outside, turning to shut the window quietly behind him before he took off, darting across the night sky, the moon, a crescent shape in the night sky, the stars, twinkling around him.  
  
~*~*~*~

Gliding gently against the night sky, Danny wandered mindlessly around for a while before going in the general direction of the park. He spotted a bench in an area were no one—although, honestly. No one was walking about anyways—He dropped down into a tree and hid among the branches for a moment and held his breath. He heard nothing except for the chirp of crickets. He nodded to himself before he turned back into his human form, back to Danny Fenton and walked the short distance to the bench he had seen earlier. With an exasperated sigh he sat down to mull over his thoughts.

The evening slowly drifted into nighttime as Danny sat alone on his bench. He tilted his head up to 

look at the stars that were twinkling in the darkened sky. Danny paid no mind to just how dark it was getting as he sat there, he only continued to stare up at the sky and listen to the quiet sounds of Amity Park.

His left arm unconscionably went over his stomach to rub his right arm. It had grown colder as it had gotten later and he shivered. Danny tore his eyes away from the calming sight of the stars to glance down at his watch; he used his other hand to press the indigo stoplight button and realized just how late it really was. It was almost midnight and yet he had failed to notice how fast the time had slipped by him while he had bene lost in his thoughts. Only now when the temperature and forced him to notice did he realize it. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, rubbing them. He was unwilling to do anything about the time. —Honestly there really wasn't anything he could do about the passage of time anyways– But he didn't want to go home yet and he sure as hell would not go to Sam's house. Not after what had happened earlier. His attention turned to Tucker for a moment but that was not an option at this point either. He was most likely sleeping like a log by now– So he did the only thing he could; he placed his icy cold hands together and began to blow on them, rubbing them together to warm his cold digits up some.

"Are you cold, Little Badger?" A deep voice purred near his ear. Danny's head swung in the direction of the dark voice and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his arch-nemisis; as he saw who the voice belonged to—Vlad Masters. "Now, now. Why the cold look Little Badger? Are you not happy to see me?" Vlad chuckled softly.   
  
"Get away from me Masters. I don't need this now," Danny growled out at him as he closed his eyes tightly, turning his attention back to the stars. Vlad let out another small chuckle at the younger boys stupidity of letting his attention leave the elder halfa before normally would have. Vlad licked his lips, his eyes settling on Danny slender neck which seemed to pop under the soft light of the moon and stars. The elder halfa swallowed thickly as he turned into his alter-ego, Vlad Plasimus. Not having his eyes opened nor paying attention, the young raven haired boy did not take any notice of this change in Vlad's appearance. He failed to hear the sound of him changing into his other form. Plasimus' tongue flicked out over his lips as he wet them, his cape flapping in the slight breeze. He stepped closer to Danny; the crunch of the gravel underfoot finally giving him away as it had caused Danny to look up, eyes opening slightly.

Danny's eyes widened as Vlad grabbed him by his hair with one hand and slipped the Fenton Specter Deflector—something he had stolen from the Fenton household on his last visit to see Jack— around Danny's waist which sufficiently prevented him from 'Going Ghost'. Danny's eyes widened in fear as Vlad put a knee on the bench for balance and pulled on the others hair, forcing him to tilt his head on an angle. Danny grabbed at Vlad's outstretched arm, clawing at the white sleeve of his outfit, but to no effect. The older man was just too strong in his ghost form. He may have had a little more sway had he been able to transform but as he was, he was powerless. Useless. His eyes widened in fear as Vlad leaned in closer to him. Danny began to panic.

"W-what are you doing?! Plasmius—Vlad! Stop!" He cried out softly, nails biting into Plasmius' arm. Plasmius let go of his hair for a moment, only long enough to move his grip to his face and with the single gloved hand he covered Danny's mouth, silencing him. Or at least muffling his yells. Plasmius ignored the cries of the younger man and latched his mouth onto the others neck, his sharp canine teeth piercing the delicate, pale skin. Danny squeezed his eyes tight against the pain, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes as he let out a small yelp that was nearly a scream. It was instantly ate up by Plasmius' gloved hand. A small moan slipped past Plasmius' lips as he sucked harshly on the young boys neck—warm, coppery blood flowing into his mouth in small gushes. Danny let out a feeble moan or protest as Plasmius sucked on his neck harder, sucking the blood that kept him alive out of him.

Danny's eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing then reopening them again as he tried to think of how he was going to get out of his current situation, however his mind just wasn't with him at the current moment. He could barely process a thought let alone come up with a plan to get out of the mess he now found himself in. "Pl-Plasmius...uh..." He choked out, his eyes fluttering close once more. Sweat dripped down the side of his face even though he felt as if his body was icy cold, his skin was clammy. Plasmius pulled away from the now sickly looking boy, removing his teeth from the boys slender neck, if you could even call them teeth. He licked the remaining blood from his lips as he closed his eyes and swallowed visibly. Plasmius tilted Danny's head up to look at him, the boy looked back, dazed, as the ghost turned back to his normal self. Vlad's fingers flexed against the boys chin as he looked down at him, now back in control of his own body. Vlad let go of Danny's chin, watching as the boys head dropped, his chin resting down on his chest as he breathed shallowly. The elder halfa picked up the feverish Fenton up in his arms carefully, minding not to jar him too much.

"Shit," The elder halfa whispered to himself, cradling the younger halfa against his chest. Blood trickled from the teeth marks on Danny's neck and Vlad pressed his jacket sleeve against the small wounds to stop the bleeding. The blood slowly stopped, painting the edge of his dress shirt red but he paid no mind to it as he continued to press against the wound, stopping the bleeding. He was unwilling to change back into Plasmius, not wanting the ghostly essence within him to do any more damage to the teen, Vlad carried Danny towards his limo carefully, slowly so he didn't wake the boy. Vlad climb into the waiting car with the boy and his driver sped off in the direction of his residence. As soon as the car started to move he put up the privacy window up to block the drivers line of sight and he moved to take care of the sickly looking "Ghost-boy" in his arms.

Maddie would never forgive him if anything happened to the youngest Fenton.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad watched over Danny as the boy tossed and turned on the bed in his sleep. He should have taken the boy back to his own home. Madeline would have fussed over her youngest child and questioned Vlad about why Danny was in the condition and why Vlad himself was even in town, but at least it would have taken some of the edge off. He was not sure what to do with the raven haired boy.

He let out a tired sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he thought of what he was going to do about his current situation. There was no easy way to fix this issue now that he had cross state lines and taken him to his manor in Wisconsin. It had been, in the end, very stupid of him to do this.

Danny was feverish, his body covered in a sheen layer of sweat and no matter how frequently he changed them, blood was slowly seeping through the gauze bandage that covered the bite wounds on his neck. Danny let out a feeble noise, a whimpering moan and grabbed at the blanket within his hands reach, squeezing it tightly in his hands as he tossed over onto his right side before turning to lay flat on his back. Vlad stood up from where he was seated, several feet from the end of the bed and walked over to the large window that what near the head of the bed. He glanced at the second chair he had moved beside the bed earlier, plush in its manufacturing before deciding to look out the window. He could see the courtyard below, the gardener planting some tulips and another worker was pushing a lawn mower, cutting the grass. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the boy on his bed, placing a hand against the boys sweaty forehead, shaking his head again at how hot the skin felt. The boy was burning up and he was sure it wasn't a regular fever. 

"N-no, no, no!" Danny whimpered, pleaded in his sleep, struggling even more with the blankets that surrounded him. "Plasmius!" The word barely left Danny's pale lips before he jolted awake, sitting up from his feverish nightmare at once. Vlad pulled his hand back as Danny's forehead as the boy clenched the blanket tightly within his palm before releasing it and taking a shaky breath.   
e squeezed his eyes shut as he chanted a manta to himself out loud, voice barely above a whisper. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a—” He took in a sharp gasp, grip tightening again.  
  
"Dream?" Vlad asked carefully, slowly as he did not wanting to startle the boy too much, not in his current condition. It was the last thing he wanted to do. While in another situation it may have been fun to tease or upset the boy this was not the time to do it, not when Danny was still traumatized over what had happened. Danny's eyes snapped open and he froze in his spot on the bed, body going stiff. Slowly his head turned towards Vlad, his jaw quivering as he worried his bottom lip. He looked up the older man through his overly long bangs and eyes locked with Vlad's for a moment. The elder man saw that Danny was shaking visibly and as much as the older man wanted to tell him not to worry or that none of this was his fault, the words would not come. Vlad knew somewhat why he was shaking. He was scared.

That much was clear.

But Vlad's own memories were not that clear on exactly what had transpired the night before.

Tearing his eyes away from Vlad's, Danny pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his shaking even more visible.

"Danny-" Even the single word from Vlad's mouth made Danny's breathing hitch and he made a pitiful noise as he pressed his face harder into his arms. Vlad took a step back and Danny relaxed slightly; enough that he moved his left hand moved from its place resting on his knees to the side of his neck—his fingers felt the thick gauze that padded the wound there. He swallowed thickly and let his

hand drop back down to his side.  
  
"Why?" Danny asked, his voice weak as he stared forward but looking straight ahead at the dark blankets that were bunched up in front of him. "Why did you attack me like that?" He asked simply, whispering. He sounded lost, like he was forcing the words out of himself. Like he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Vlad himself.   
  
"I didn't," Vlad replied simply after a few moments of silence. "Pl-"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" The words seem to be torn from the young boys throat."D-don't lie to me! Plasmius did this. And you're Plasmius! "Danny then began a coughing fit and his hands flew  
to his mouth to cover it. The mere sound made Vlad wince with sympathy. He watched as Danny removed his hands from his face, only to find them splattered with blood. Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the wet blood on his hands. He instantly brought his hands to the bedding and wiped the blood off onto the comforter. It did nothing to hinder their shaking and they continued to tremble. He shut his eyes tight and continued to wipe the blood away on the blankets until his palms were spotless.  
  
"Little Badger, please calm yourself down. I was simply explaining that, before you interrupted and when into that coughing fit, My ghostly self, Plasmius, has... Well he can—Oh, how would one explain it? It is like he can now overpower and shadow me, similar to how I overshadow others. If that makes sense anyways. He has only done it a few times. I have no control over myself when it happens," Danny turned his head towards Vlad with a brow raised. "Yes?" Vlad inquired as to the boys look.  
  
"Yeah right," Danny shot back weakly at the white haired man. "Like I'm going to believe that. That's bullshit. The ghost part of you can't take over your body," Danny's voice was overly soft and Vlad could only think that it was his way of trying to heal his tender throat. He was sure that if it didn't pain him to do so, Danny would have been screaming at him.  
  
"How would you know? You and 'Phantom' get along well. He has no need to overshadow you. My other self on the other hand, I have been fighting for control for decades," Vlad stated as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. Danny could only look up at his towering form and a shiver ran down his spine as a wisp of ghostly air escaped from his mouth.

Danny's hand moved back up to the gauze covered wound and he winced horribly before he even had a chance to press his fingers to it. It throbbed horribly and the it felt like blood was boiling in his veins.

Vlad could only watch as Danny's mouth opened wide as if he were to scream before he closed it, lips pressed together tightly. Vlad took a small step backwards, away from the bed. Danny moved, pushing the blankets down to his feet before he pushed himself to his knees. He gripped his thighs tightly, knuckles turning white as he panted, mouth gaping as blood began dripping off his chin and dripped down to the white sheets below him.

However, it was the strange gasping noise that brought Vlad's attention back to Danny's well being.

"Danny?" He asked carefully. When the raven haired boy failed to respond to his inquiry Vlad took a tentative step forward towards the bed. Danny's head snapped towards him, his eyes bright green as he evoked his ghostly side. "You foolish boy. Why do you never listen? I only have the best in mind when it comes to you..." Vlad trailed off, looking down at Danny who's small canines began to protrude further from his gums as they grew larger. His breath came out in short rasping growls and his eyes turned blood red for a moment before turning back to green before returning to their natural blue colour before rolling back in his head. Danny's arms gave out under him causing him to fall forward ont othe bed. "I told you, you foolish boy. I told you,"Vlad murmured before he pressed a finger to his temple and changed into Plasmius and repeating his words. "I told you,"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I missed this Fandom.

Plasmius' fingers twitched as he ran his gaze over the unconscious boy lying on the bed before him; It was nice not to have the younger halfa snapping and arguing with him. Danny groaned softly as he began to wake, eyelids fluttering before opening slowly. He struggled to push himself up, feeling weak. After a few tries, he gave up and let himself fall back to the bed, head hitting the soft pillows below.

 "Shit..." Danny cursed softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't believe how weak he felt. His arms felt like jelly and his head was pounding. Plasmius chuckled to himself as he watched Danny carefully,

then licked his pale, green lips. Danny turned his head sharply towards the sound and opened his eyes, wincing as his neck throbbed painfully at the action and he let out pained noise. His gums ached, burned like he had all the teeth in his mouth removed with pliers and he felt far too weak to fight—even if he had not forgotten the fact that he couldn't turn into Phantom.

Danny watched, biting at his lips to keep the pain in check, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the blankets tightly in his hands as Plasmius removed one of the black gloves he wore and brought a finger to his own mouth. Danny closed his eyes. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up in his bedroom in Amity Park. The older man cleared his throat and Danny's eyes opened, darting up to see the other mans hand, his index finger dripping blood from a small wound the elder ghost had created with his teeth. A whimper escaped Danny's lips at the very sight of the blood and he was mortified at himself for doing so but he could only whimper louder as Plasmius held out the bloodied finger to him.

Danny forced himself to look away—but the very smell of the blood near him drove him to lunge at the elder halfa. He grabbed Plasmius' hand and engulfed his bloodied finger, sucking on it like a popsicle. His small canines nipped at the calloused flesh, his flatter teeth grazing the digit as his tongue lapped up the blood. Placing his other hand on top of Danny's head, Plasmius pushed the raven haired boy down, back onto the bed. Danny looked up at him with a glare, his eyes changing momentarily from blue to green before turning back to blue again. Plasmius snorted before rolled his eyes.

"It would be wise to listen to your elders boy," Plasmius growled out, eyes narrowing at Danny.

"What's going on with me?" Danny hissed at him, his head turned away from Plasmius. "What the hell did you do to me? There is no reason why you shouldn't be able to have such a hold over me, know

matter what powers you may have—"

"What powers do you think I'm using on you? I have no such power that can make you react this way and I am not able to overshadow you. Here boy, let me give you a piece of advice. Follow you instincts," Danny moved his head to the side then down, wincing at the action. When he looked back up he found Vlad standing before him, dressed in the sleet black suit he normally wore.

"Stop lying to me Masters!" Danny yelled at him, blood rushing though his body as he began to move, struggling to push himself back to a sitting position. He was completely confused by what Plasmius had just told him and had no idea the true meaning of his words. "You're using some weird power to control me!" Sighing softly, Vlad rubbed at his temples.

“What are you going on about?" Vlad inquired. "I have not learned any new powers to control you with and you know I cannot over shadow you,"

"Then why did I just want to jump you and suck your—"

"Enough!" Vlad cut in loudly, trying to get the boy to stop his sentence but Danny felt the need to continue.

"Blood!” Danny went on. “You cut your finger with your teeth and I practically ran to you and starting drinking all the blood up! What's wrong with me?! What did you do to me?!" Tears dripped down the young halfas cheek and he hissed, trembling as Vlad started to reach out before drawing his hand back.

"Danny, calm down. You'll force yourself to have the same reaction you had earlier. You'll pass out and--" Vlad was shocked to say the least when Danny scrambled off the bed and charged at him—knocking him onto his back on the floor. Danny grabbed his face and shoved it to the right, his mouth closing down on his throat. Something was very wrong with Danny. Vlad let out a sharp gasp as Danny's sharpened canines suck into the tender flesh of his throat, sinking into the jugular vain. Warm, sweet blood flowed unevenly into Danny's mouth and he groaned in ecstasy. Vlad let out a choked noise as he pushed on Danny's chest, trying to push him off but his grip was becoming bone crushingly  tight on his face. Even without his ghost powers, Danny had still managed to overpower Vlad.

Helpless to do anything and knowing that the younger boy wouldn't actually kill him—or so he hoped—Vlad slowly stopped struggling as hard as he was. There was no point of it at this point. His veins burned, his eyes watered slightly, his face hurt from Danny's overpowering grip and for some ungodly reason, he could not find the energy to turn into Plasmius, to evoke the ghost within him as much as he he screamed to be let out in his mind. Damn Plasmius. Vlad again began to struggle feebly as he began to feel exceedingly light-headed, yelling against Danny's palm. Danny ignored his pained yelling but yanked his mouth from Vlad's neck, licking his lips.

Blood was smeared all over Danny's face. On his chin, his cheeks. His eyes were half closed and he had a foolish look covering his face. He moved off Vlad and settled down beside the man. Vlad simply laid there, his eyes shut tightly, head spinning wildly. His ears were ringing but he could hear a soft laughter that did not belong to Danny. The laughter only seemed to grow louder with each passing second.  _Plasmius_ Vlad thought, his head reeling. He lifted a trembling hand to the side of his neck where Danny had bitten him. He winced at first contact, the damaged skin burned where his finger tips touche but he pushed the pain aside and continued onward, prodding the overly tender flesh with his fingers. After pulling his hand away, he moved his arm, lifting it so that he could see his hand, staring at it and the blood that was smeared over the tips of his fingers. Beside him Danny was gasping for breath, his breathing ragged. His body felt different; lighter almost. He was very euphoric and a bit dizzy from the extra blood now coursing through his system. Danny stared down at his hands, watching as they trembled. He didn't feel even remotely close to what he had been feeling earlier. He felt like a new person; just lively and full of energy.

"Holy fuck," Where the first words out of Danny's mouth. Adrenaline rushed though his veins and he felt like he just gotten high or had a near death experience. Which was odd, because he was sure he had had a death dead experience when he had met Vlad in the park and it had not felt even remotely like this. His attention was quickly drawn back into real time when he heard a wet gasp beside him. "Oh fuck..." The youngest Fenton whispered, his eyes widening as they settled over Vlad's pale face, his bloodied throat and his overall disheveled appearance. The older mans cheeks were slightly reddened and he could see the slight online of bruises where he had dug his fingers into the mans flesh. Danny continued to stare at the older man, lost, his head shaking slightly as he tried to process everything. His jaw trembled as he realized that he had just done what Plasmius had done to him the night before and his heart jumped up to his throat, causing him to choke on air, on nothing. Inside his head, he screamed.

_What have I done!?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are conversations between Plasmius and Vlad, like... eternal conversations I suppose

Vlad Masters woke up with a startled jolt. He sat up and let out a heavy sigh as he looked around the bedroom. He could hear cursing and growling echoed thought his home. He realized after a moment that the sounds didn't belong to himself. Wincing as he pushed himself from his awkward position on the floor, he stood up, rubbing at the back of his head. He hissed in pain as he felt a bump but ignored his own pain, wondering where the young Fenton had gone to.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the mans kitchen, Danny slammed a frying pan down on the counter, frustrated. His eyes flashed blue then red before returning to their natural blue color. His head throbbed with a pounding headache as did his neck. With a heavy sigh, he sat down at the island in the middle of the room, cradling his face in his hands. His arms felt like they weighed a ton; he still felt dizzy and he had just left Vlad in his bedroom. Just lying there on the floor. He did not even bothering to see if the wounded man was still alive He had just...left him there. He would have felt if he was being totally honest with himself but he still couldn't go ghost because of the damn belt around his waist. Besides the fact that it seemed to be ungodly cold in Vlad's house. A shiver ran though him as he put his head down on the counter, drained.  
  
"Are you cold, Little Badger?" He heard behind him and his body stiffened. The voice seemed to echo off the walls of the kitchen. Material rippled as it moved and Danny felt a heavy weight being added to his shoulders. Eyes wide in shock, Danny could only stare straight ahead, shivering, even with the added weight of the blanket that was now resting on his shoulders. Black gloves reached around and grabbed Danny's face, pulling hard enough that Danny's followed the movement and spun around. The younger halfa eyes snapped to attention—looking upwards, staring right into Plasmius' own eyes. The older mans lips pulled into a tight smirk as he stared back down at the small halfa. As Danny pulled his head away from Plasmius' as he started to slip out of the chair. Plasmius laughed softly, his grip softening as he trailed his fingers down the boys jawline to his neck, pressing his thumb to the soft flesh beneath his jaw. He tilted the boys head up, causing him to look up as Plasmius leaned down,

lips pressing almost gently against his before his form wavered then vanished. Danny's heart seemed to stop and eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted, his body falling to the hardwood floor below.  


~*~*~*~

Upstairs, Vlad winced as he cleaned the bite wound on his neck with an antiseptic before covering it with gauze and taping it in place. He felt fine aside from the slight stinging of his neck when he turned his head but there was little he could do about that until it healed. He did however find that something else seemed to be out of place. There was a shimmer before his eyes and whatever piece of himself seemed to be odd was suddenly back to normal. _Hmm._ Vlad raised his hand to his chin and scratched. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door and made his way downstairs so the den to relax in front of the fireplace with a good book. Although he was still curious as to where Daniel had gotten to, he was sure the boy just wanted to be alone for now after everything that had happened over the last eighteen hours.

His mind wandered away from his thoughts of the young Fenton as he made a stop in his small library. He looked at book shelves, lifting his hand to run his fingers along the spines of the books while he debated on which book he was going to grab from the shelf before he continued on to the den. His ears twitched as he heard a small noise and he looked around for the source.

Intrigued by the sound, he took a detour into the kitchen, only to find Danny passed out of the floor by the island. He quickly made his way over to Danny and knelt down beside the fallen boy. Rolling Danny onto his back, Vlad looked him over for wounds. Only a small cut on the side of his head that he could see of where his head had hit the corner of the chair but the bruising from the fall itself would appear later. Luckily Danny's unruly hair would cover the small cut in the meantime.

Picking Danny up and exiting the kitchen, Vlad resumed his venture to the den. He laid Danny down on the couch and before going out to the hall and retrieving a blanket to cover Daniel with from the closet. Once he was sure Daniel was comfortable, or at least what he could only assume as the boy was still out of it, before returning to the kitchen to clean up the mess Daniel had made prior to his fall

_He's a foolish boy, wouldn't you say?_ Vlad raised a brow as he picked up Daniel's fallen stool from the floor as he processed the words. The voice echoed within his own skull and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Vlad gave a small shiver in response.  
  
“ _You knew that when you forced me to go help you Plasmius,”_ Vlad grumbled back to himself, essentially to himself. Plasmius only chuckled to himself in the back of Vlad's mind. _"Stop laughing you dolt,"_ Vlad hissed. Plasmius' chuckling cease as soon as the words left the millionaire's mouth. _"I agreed only to let you take over for a short amount of time. However it was not part of the plan to nearly kill the boy, nor was it part of the plan when he bit me!"_  
  
_"Well, that was just a little added bonus to keep you in line,"_ Plasmius told him with a sneer—how Vlad knew he was sneering was unknown to him. It just felt like the ghost within his body was doing it.

Pulling himself onto the stool Plasmius continued. _"Yes. A little bonus. That other little bonus I gave the boy earlier should be kicking in anytime now,"_ Vlad hardly got to open his mouth in response before a scream rippled out from the den, throughout the Masters' entire manor. Vlad brought himself to his feet, quickly making his way back to the den.  _"Yes, go have some 'fun',"_ Plasmius growled out, teasingly before he thankfully left Vlad to his own devices.

Pausing in the doorway to the den, Vlad watched as Danny groaned pitifully on the couch, withering away under the blanket that covered him. The elder halfa moved to the couch from the doorway and sat on the end of the plush piece of furniture, watching for a few moments as the boy fretted in his sleep.  
  
"No...please!" Danny moaned out in his sleep, voice small and scared. His eyes flickered rapidly behind their lids as he squirmed around, nearly falling off the couch. Vlad reached out and pushed his palm against the others leg. Danny groaned, moving away from his hand as he continued to talk in his sleep. "Sam...Tucker! Don't—" Danny then gasped loudly, moaning out a single name in his troubled sleep. "V-Vlad—oh..." It was a much different tone from his earlier cries. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips as he grasped the blanket tightly in his hands. "So—so sweet...please. Please! I want...more!" Danny cried out his voice loud, echoing slightly in the room. Vlad moved his eyes from the boys thin frame to the blazing fireplace as he leaned back against his spot at the end of the couch and crossed his legs, placing his neatly folded hands on top of them.  
  
_"You will not force me to cure him of this...ghost inflection that you have placed upon him Plasmius,"_ Vlad told himself coldly, grimacing at the insane laughter that followed his statement.  
  
_"An unlikely statement. When Daniel wakes up from his overly pleasant nightmare, he will be all over you,"_  
  
_"I don't think so. I will not let you fool around with our minds Plasmius,"_ Vlad growled before his head jerked over to Danny's slim form as he sat up, wide awake. His eyes—which were the size of golf balls moved from Vlad's porcelain face to his bandaged covered neck then to the hands in his lap before they return to his face. Danny's face contorted into a wild look.  
  
"Daniel—" However, Vlad's warning was cut off by a growl and a sudden bout of movement.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad growled as he pushed the raven haired boy off him. "Daniel Fenton, what in the world do you think you are going?" He asked both himself and the boy clawing at the front of his suit. Danny, paused, his grip tight and stared up at the older man, his eyes half closed with a slight look about him. His corner of his lips pulled into a small smirk before he opened his mouth to answer the elder man.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, Vlad?" Danny purred. He tipped his face upwards. His lips where only millimeters away from Vlad's. Danny breath was warm against his lips and Vlad moved just a fraction—Danny moved just as he did and his lips met with Vlad's. He whined against the older mans mouth, wiggling his tongue against Vlad's lips as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Vlad put his hands on the boys slender shoulders, pausing for a moment before finally pushing the boy away and breaking the kiss. Danny looked up at Vlad as saliva slowly dripping down his chin, his mouth slightly parted as he panted. He rolled his neck back causing the bones to pop and crack; a small moan escaping his lips. "Vlad..." Danny murmured softly as he began to drift off, eyes staring at Vlad even as the lids closed and he tried to climb back onto Vlad's lap once more but without much success. "Vlad..."  
  
 _"Just touch him. You might just like the reaction you get from him,"_ Plasmius' voice echoed in the back of his mind, causing Vlad to wince. His hand twitched as he raised it—his fingers brushed against Danny's arm, which caused the boy to wince at his touch—but then Danny grabbed Vlad's hand, yanking the older halfa closer and making his lips meet with the side of Vlad's neck that was not currently bandaged. A whimper escaped the young halfa's lips before they pressed harder against Vlad's neck. Another whimper escaped his lips; a softer one this time and his breath was hot against Vlad's skin. His breathing was much shallower than what it had been as it brushed against Vlad's neck and ear. Colour rose to Vlad's pale cheeks as he started to push Danny away once again but one word escaping from the smaller boys mouth caused him to stop.  
  
"Please—" He whimpered, his voice breaking. "I'm so hungry,” Danny's teeth bit into Vlad's neck softly, gently nipping at the flesh. The elder halfa winced, while the younger one moaned against his neck as he bit down hard enough to break though the skin. Warm, wet blood flowed brokenly into Danny's mouth and he moaned again, his legs finding either side of Vlad's. His body shuddered. Danny whimpered again as he pulled his mouth away from Vlad's neck. Vlad took the chance to jerk his head back some so he could look at Danny, who had backed away slightly from the older man. He tilted his head back and stared once more at Vlad, his mouth open, blood smeared across his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and dropped his chin against his chest before reopening his eyes and catching Vlad's gaze.  
  
"Daniel, are..are you alright now?" Vlad asked the boy, who was now rocking against him, rocking against his hips.

"Where's Plasmius?" The boy asked innocently as he cocked his head to the side. Rings appeared around Vlad; his eyes widened for a moment before his appearance changed as he changed into Plasmius. Danny's eyes widened and his breath picked up as he eyed Plasmius.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" Plasmius sneered at the boy who was now clinging to him. Grasping onto Plasmius' shoulders, Danny attempted to lean up towards him but fell back down into the elders lap, too weak to stay up. Plasmius rolled his eyes as he shook his head, bringing his hands to rest at Daniel's hips before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Danny's. Plasmius pushed the boys mouth open with his tongue before slipping it into the others mouth. Danny whimpered, his body stiffening for a moment before relaxing under the others hold. Plasmius' sharp teeth nipped at his lips and tongue, causing Danny to moan softly, shifting against Plasmius. He closed his eyes and began to kiss the ghost back, soft moans leaving his throat every so often.

A heavy blush rose to his cheeks and he pulled away from the red eyed ghost, panting for breath. He hardly got to catch his breath before Plasmius ripped the gauze bandage from his neck and sunk his teeth into the healing wounds. Danny yelped loudly as fresh pain rippled through his body—radiating from his neck. As Plasmius feasted on the young halfa, blood dripped and flowed down his chin and onto Danny's already blood stained shirt. Plasmius slipped an arm around Danny back as his consciousness began to waver. Pulling his mouth away from the young Fenton's neck, Plasmius kissed him again, the boys mouth was slack and Daniel gave no protest at the actions.

He pulled away for a brief moment—long enough to flick his tongue over his teeth, cutting the end of it. He allowed Danny to take to the small amount of blood, letting it drop into his mouth as he held the boy in place, towering over his much smaller form. Danny gave a quiet choking sound before he leaned into Plasmius' space, chasing after him as he pulled back, pressing their mouths together and he began to suck on Plasmius' bleeding tongue. Plasmius pushed Danny away from him and down onto his back on the couch.

"P-Plasmius—" The younger raven haired boy whimpered but the older ghost ignored him, changing back to his human self.  
  
"Daniel? Are you alright?" Vlad asked him, worry coloring his voice. Daniel looked pale and even more sickly than he had before in Vlad's eyes. Paler than any ghost he'd seen before and he wasn't even transformed into Phantom. Blood was caked all over his lips and chin. Both old and fresh blood had dripped onto his shirt. Danny looked up at him from where he lay on the couch, a somewhat pleased look plastered on his face. Vlad frowned down at him and at the same moment, laughter erupted from the back of his mind. "Oh, _ **candy apples,**_ shut the hell up _Plasmius_!" Vlad growled out loud to the ghost bothering him. _"Leave the boy alone for more than a few hours. Let his neck heal; his body recuperate!"_ Danny head fell to the side as he watched Vlad argue with himself and he began to laugh softly. Growling at him, Vlad stopped his train of thought to look down at the curious, laughing boy.  
  
"What's...wrong?" Danny asked him between giggles, watching the elder halfas face twist in annoyance.  
  
"Nothing. Just rest Little Badger, just rest your head and go to sleep,"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Groaning softly as he began to sit up, Danny cracked his eyes open. He felt weird. But it wasn't as if his head was hurting. Or his neck for that matter—he felt fine at the current moment, that is to say, his body felt fine. He didn't ache like he had earlier in the day.. or night? Danny shook his head. He didn't even know if ti was the same day. But regardless, it was very odd to say the least. He looked around the room and notice that Vlad was sitting on the end of the couch by his feet, a rather large book resting on his chest. His eyes were closed, face relaxed. Strands of silvery hair cascaded down his thin face. Danny reached out a hand tentatively before pulling it, drawing his hand to his chest and holding it there as Vlad stirred in his stop on the couch.   
  
"What am I thinking?" Danny muttered to himself as he shook his head again. His eyes returned on the older man as he began to move restlessly in his sleep, his eyes moving rapidly beneath their lids. "Vlad?" Danny asked tentatively, reaching out once more for the other halfa. Danny's fingers brushed against Vlad's suit jacket and he awoke with a gasp. "Are you okay?" The young man asked quietly. Rubbing at his eyes with his thumb, Vlad nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm fine," Vlad growled at Daniel as he pushed himself off the couch, tossing the book onto the end table beside him. "Being part ghost is plaguing me I tell you. I will forever curse your father for that," He then told Danny before turning to go out of the room.  
  
"Vlad—!" Danny yelled after him, scrambling to stand up but the elder halfa slid the door shut behind him as if to finalize their conversation as he left the den. Danny frowned just folded his arms over his chest as he sat back down on the couch once more.   
  
Finally far enough away from the den, Vlad slammed the side of his fist against the wall. _“Do you enjoy tormenting me Plasmius?"_ He hissed, while in his head the ghost chuckled. Vlad narrowed his eyes before he split himself a clone of Plasmius.  
  
 _"Of course I do,"_ The clone sneered. _"But alas, you cannot pull me out of your body for real; only split into these pitiful clones, which only makes my power weaken slightly,"  
_  
 _"Shut up!"_ Vlad spat at him. _"If I could get rid of you I would, however—"_  
  
 _"However what? What would you do without me? Hmmm? Would you still be this wealthy? I doubt i. You would be nothing still if it were not for me,"_  
  
 _"You don't need wealth to be happy!"_ Vlad shouted at the ghost before him. In the Den, Danny could here the older man shouting but he was unsure of who was being shouted at. He stood up, rising from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it up and peered out into the hall. At the very end he could see Vlad with one of his clones, arguing.  
  
 _"No? But you need Maddie Fenton,"_ Danny could Vlad say.

Heat rose to Vlad's face and he flush with anger.

_"Do not insult me! I have as much need for her as I do you!"_ Vlad growled out down the hall and Danny continued to listen in on the conversation that he was clearly not meant to hear.  
  
 _"Ha. How forgetful I am. You only pretended to chase after Maddie all these years because—"_  
  
 _"Shut up!"_ Vlad cut him off the clone off sharply. _“There is no need to rub in that fact. Old habits die hard. Jack was...always such an idiot,"_ He ended in a slower, softer tone, two fingers pressed to his temple, rubbing. _"But then again, so is his son..."_ Danny's breath hitched at the mention of himself and his parents and he took a few steps outside of the den only to turn around and go back into the den, sliding the door shut again. He winced as it hit the door frame rather loudly. Back pressed against the door, Danny slid down it. Had Vlad been telling the truth about Plasmius being able to overshadow him? The very thought of having Phantom overshadow him sent shivers down his spine. The door slid open behind Danny and he fell back, only to land at Vlad's feet. Blushing with embarrassment, Danny looked up at him with an odd, sheepish smile.  
  
"H-hi," He said, stuttering. "What's up?" Vlad looked down at the raven haired boy, his eyes narrowed in annoyance that he had caught the younger halfa appearing to have been listening in on his conversation with Plasmius.  
  
"I thought a boy your age would not need to be told to stop ease dropping in on conversations that do not concern them and that they should behave themselves while in another persons home," Pulling his eyes form Vlad's, Danny pushed himself to his feet., worrying at his lip as he glanced up at Vlad before down at his feet."What is it now?" Vlad said softly, even though his voice held a tone of annoyance tone with it.  
  
"I...I completely forgot about home. I never even though about it. It's been so crazy lately, with everything that has been going on. I should go back. Soon. Mom and Dad must be worried sick—Fuck. Where is the phone? I need to call them. I have no idea how I even got here. Is the portal open? I can just go though there and—"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You shouldn't freak out. I've called your mother and father already and told them you had called me and stated you that you wanted to get away from everything for a few days. You have a big test coming up at the end of next week and just wanted to get out of the house and take a step back from everything around you so you could relax and prepare for you test,” Vlad told him, leaning against the door frame to the den. "Besides. Just think about it. You've been lusting for blood over the course of the day; that in itself will drive you crazy if you didn't have a source to go to. Not to mention the fact that Plasmius would hunt you down, drag you back and do something much worse," At the last of Vlad's statement, Danny looked up.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked the older halfa, curiously.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Vlad responded darkly, eyes narrowed at the boy. Looking away once again, Danny shook his head.  
  
"No...not really...I guess I'll just give them a call and say hi. I'm sure they'd thing the whole thing is odd to start with. I mean, we don't exactly get along at the best of times,” He muttered, more to himself. Umm, Vlad?" Danny asked after a pause. Vlad pushed himself from the wall and started for the couch. He inclined his head, acknowledging that he heard the boy. "Where's the bathroom?" Danny asked quietly.  
  
"Down the hall, on the left two doors down from the kitchen,"Vlad told him with a small snicker and a roll of his eyes. Danny quickly moved around Vlad and went down the hall to the bathroom.   
  
Returning to the den, Danny paused at the doorway to admire the lovely scene before him. Vlad was sitting in an overstuffed armchair in front of a now-blazing fire his nose buried into the large novel that he had been reading earlier before he had fallen asleep. The flames from the fire that Vlad had lit in the short time he had been gone cast shadows all over the room and over Vlad's handsome face. _Handsome?_ Danny thought to him self. He shook his head. What weird thoughts ran though his head. There was no way in hell he thought that Vlad was handsome.  Sighing heavily, Danny walked over after a few minutes and sat at Vlad's feet on the floor. He couldn't seem to bring himself to sit anywhere else. He watched the flames slowly flicker as the cloudiness of day turned into the dark of night.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day!

"—Mom, I can't just leave, I've only just got here—No, Vlad's been very kind to me. Dad, he wouldn't do anything to me—are you crazy Dad?! There are no ghosts here, trust me on this. You don't need to come all the way up here and check up on me. I'm almost seventeen! I'll be fine!" Danny muttered something under his breath before continuing to chat with his parents before he started to say his goodbyes to them and hung the phone up with a sigh. "Stupid ghosts..." He continued to grumble under his breath as sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He glanced towards Vlad who was putting the finishing touches on the meal he had prepared. 

"There you are Little Badger," Vlad told him as he placed Danny's plate of food before him. The younger halfas mouth began to water at once—not having had any real food in over two days he had worked up quiet an appetite. Danny picked up his fork at once and began shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oh my god Vlad!" He said, turning to the elder man, his mouth full of food. "This is so good!" Vlad waited for a moment before he began eating his own dinner, choosing not to respond to the boy. And unlike Danny, he took his time when eating a meal—Waiting until Daniel was finished before he asked the boy a question.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked Danny, seeing as he was finished before Vlad. Danny shook his head no. There was a moments pause before Danny turned his head towards Vlad and looked at him with desperate look in his eyes. Vlad raised a finger to him and shook his head. "Not yet. You need to learn how to take control of this blood lust that you now harbor. Let us see just how long you can last now,"

"But.. but Vlad!" Danny cried out, his tongue running along his lips. "It's been over four hours!" He whined childishly. "I can't take it! I'm so hungry!"

"Enough!" Vlad growled out darkly, making Danny halt in his tracks. "You will do as you are told, young Fenton. I am not as dim witted as your father and I am more sharper than your mother and sister will ever be therefore I do not have to and will not have to endure your stupidity and your whining because I will have none of it," Vlad watched for any reaction he might have gotten from the boy—verbal or otherwise. The reaction he received however, was not the one he had expected. Instead of a furious angry towards him, all he received was a pin drop noise of tears falling onto the floor. "Daniel?"

"Don't you DARE bring my family into this Masters! They have done nothing," Head bowed, his gaze latching onto the table before him, Danny continued on. "They did their best when it came to me. I've not always been the best son I could be but they love me for who I am. You've only tried to break all they've worked on," Standing up, Vlad slowly walked over to the boy.

"Daniel, I never meant to—"

"But you did! You did say it!" Danny looked up at Vlad, his cheeks dampened by his light crying. "I knew you had been lying to me!"

"Lying?! About what?" Vlad roared at the younger halfa, who winced at the loudness of his voice. Closing his eyes and clutching his fists tightly, Vlad let out a long ragged sigh. “I am sorry Little Badger. My temper got the best of me," Vlad told him truthfully, sighing once again as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder. Danny trembled in response. After a moment of tense silence had passed, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up at Vlad with uncertainty. "Why did you say that I was lying?" Vlad asked softly but Danny only shook his head.

"Nothing. Just never mind. It doesn't matter what I said," Danny told him in a soft voice, his head turning as if to avoid seeing Vlad's face and body—trying to stop the chill that ran down his spine. Vlad's neck seemed to throb from where he stood—Danny didn't dare look at him in fear he would attack him. Vlad's fingers moved on his shoulder, up his neck to his chin. He turned Danny's face to they were looking at each other.

"If you're hungry, then go ahead. I shouldn't be stopping you. It might end up being detrimental. Or worse," Danny closed his eyes tightly after Vlad had cocked his head to the side, exposing his throat for Danny to bite down on. Danny took a deep breath and took at step forward towards Vlad. 

"No!" Danny cried out lightly as he turned away. "I can wait. I won't give into Plasmius' horrid blood   
lust. I'm stronger than that," Danny growled out, the expression on his face turning as he grabbed Vlad's face in a moment of excitement and pressed their lips together. For a moment, Vlad did not a problem with this. He opened the younger mans mouth up with his prying tongue and slipped it into Danny's mouth. With a groan and a slight whimper, Danny kissed him back with fever, his face now becoming flushed, his breathing erratic. Vlad's arms slipped around his back, pulling the two of them closer together. Danny's hands slipped behind Vlad's head, fingers working daftly to pull the elastic out of his hair. After a minute of trying, Danny's had went intangible and he pulled the older mans hair free of the damned elastic. Vlad growled as Danny pulled on his now freed hair and pressed their mouth's closer together. Danny then, finally pulled away slightly from Vlad, panting softly, sucking in some much needed air. Glancing down at the shorter male, Vlad let out a sigh and moved the both of them so Danny had his back pressed against the counter.

"You're stronger, are you?" Vlad asked, whispering against Danny's ear. A shiver when down the raven haired boys spine as Vlad let his arms drop from their place around Danny's back and settled on his hips."Daniel. While you've developed into quiet a handsome young man—,”

"Vlad, I—,”

"However. I'm as old as your—,"

"Vlad, I really don't care,"

"Father. Danny, This is a big concern. And while you say you don't care now, you will when you come to your right mind," Vlad's fingers twitched in their place on Danny's hips as the boy pecked him on the lips.

"What's wrong Vladdy?" Danny asked as he hopped up onto the counter so that he was mostly level with Vlad. "You like me like that, don't you?" Danny asked the elder man innocently as he tugged on the thin pieces of material that made up Vlad's bow—it gave way under the pressure of being pulled and Danny yanked on it further, pulling it free from Vlad's nicely tailored black suit and shirt. Vlad grabbed it from him angrily and slid it around Danny's neck before he tied it into a small little bow at the middle of Danny's throat. Cocking his head sideways, Danny grinned. "Be careful Vladimir. Perhaps you should play with your present before you break it,"

"Play with my... Oh. I see how it is," Vlad responded back to him, grinning somewhat cockily, a grin pulling at his lips. His prior thoughts were far from his mind as Plasmius started to press forward in his conscious. "I'm going to have fun unwrapping it then,” Vlad heard himself say. “The box is so beautiful, I wonder what will be inside it?" Danny blushed hotly at the words that sprouted from the others mouth and he slipped his leg around Vlad's waist, pulling him closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that Masters?" Came an angry muffled growl from where Danny was laying.  
  
"You heard me correctly. And it's 'Master'. Not 'Masters by the way," There was a furious amount of movement before another strange growl was heard.

"I'm not going to call you Master—" A sharp gasp rang through the air as Vlad's hands did something to cause Danny to gasp sharply. "And stop poking me with that damn remote! It's starting to hurt!" With that Danny removed the blanket that had been covering his head and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Vlad only chuckled at his proclamation.  
  
"But you _did_ just call me master. Oh, and the remote to the television is on the nightstand on your side of the bed," Danny paused in his stop for a moment before looking up at Vlad.  
  
"Are you kidding me? We just—" Danny paused, his expression changing from a angry frown to a coy smile as he looked over his shoulder at Vlad. "But that was your fault. You cut me off and made it sound like I called you master. But I didn't did I, eh master?...I mean Masters!" Snickering, Vlad put his hand on Danny's head, his fingers sliding though soft black locks, messing them up even more than they already were.  
  
"Sure you did Little Badger," Vlad told him affectionately. "Are you hungry?" He asked, switching the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Hungry? No. I am a tad thirsty though," Danny answered as he looked back at the silver haired man over his shoulder before his eyes darted down to the older mans throat. He twisted his body around as he moved closer to Vlad, the gap between them lessening as he lips pressed to Vlad throat. Danny sunk his sharp canines into the elders throat, moaning in pleasure as Vlad's fingers tangled in his hair once more and pulled lightly. Blood flowed freely between the older mans neck and Danny's mouth, dribbling down from his lips to his chin as he took the dark, iron rich liquid from Vlad's body. Danny's hands moved from his sides to Vlad's chest, fingers twitching in place as Vlad's own hands moved down to Danny's thighs. Pulling his mouth away from Vlad's neck slightly, Danny's breath hitched, and his nails dug into Vlad's skin slightly.  
  
"Are you feel alright?" The elder halfa asked, concerned, as he brought his hands up to Danny's face. His thumb brush over Danny's bottom lip, smearing the blood that was slowly drying there. Nodding against Vlad's thumb, Danny moved Vlad's hand would the way and leaned back down, licking the elders neck clean of any remaining blood before licking his own lips clean.  
  
"I'm fine," Danny said in a near whimpering voice as he rested his head against Vlad's shoulder, his heart beating rapidly from both the blood and having the other halfa so close to him. "I'm just... confused, you know? I mean... couldn't this just be part of what Plasmius did to me when he bit me? I would never be this comfortable with you if it had not happened. I don't know why I just have this overwhelming feeling to be close to you," Vlad raised a brow, unsure of how to answer Danny's question.  
  
"It is only what you think it is Danial," Vlad responded carefully. He tilted the confused boys head up and stoked his cheek with the back of his hand. He didn't want to scare the boy away now that they had become rather close. He did not want to say the wrong thing.  
  
"Vlad..." Danny said softly, his eyes sparkling as he bit his lip shyly. "I'm—I'm going to go home tomorrow. I thought I'd let you know now—Mom and Dad called me earlier and said they wanted to stop by. Dad was going on about something the Guys in White and ghosts of course. And I still have school to attend, as much as I'd love to miss more time," Danny dropped his gaze from Vlad's and he looked away. "I kind of don't want to leave but I feel that I have to. I mean, my marks are already pretty shitty as it is,"  
  
"I understand. I would imagine your friends must be worried about you as well, being here for so long. Have you called either of them?" Danny shook his head.  
  
"Tucker, perhaps. I should have send him a text or something but he knows if anything serious were to go on I'd get in contact with him. Sam however... She isn't too happy with me. Or at least she wasn't, and she won't be when I break up with her, that's for sure," At this Vlad raised a brow. He had suspected but it was the first time Daniel had even mentioned that he was dating the goth girl.  
  
"You were or rather are dating her?" He asked. Danny nodded.  
  
"That's why I was sitting on the bench when you—I mean Plasmius attacked me. She said I was acting weird because I didn't want to make out with her. I just... I don't want to give into her pressuring me to have sex when I'm not ready. And not long before that, she said that maybe I was turning gay on her cause I hang out with Tucker too much. I guess now it I can say that she was right. That I'm gay that is, not that I was because I hang out with Tucker too much,"  
  
"Is Tucker...?" He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, he's always ogling over Technus and whatnot when we run into him—Don't snicker Vladdy," Danny cut himself off as Vlad began to snicker behind his hand. "It was really weird. Just like when the ghost writer placed me in his book all those years ago, or when Phantom time-traveled—Technus and Tucker, just began to quarrel at once, of course, it was about his stupid upgrade or whatever, but every weekend when Tuck comes over, Technus is always popping by. They really enjoy each others company and I'm happy that Tucker found someone as geeky as he is. If only he wasn't a ghost..." Danny trailed off. He blinked rapidly to ward away the tears he was afraid would fall.  
  
"Daniel, what's wrong?" Vlad asked, at Danny's odd blinking. "Are you trying not to cry?" Shaking his head, Danny sighed. "If you need to cry, just do it. You do not have to hide it just because I'm here. There is no reason to feel ashamed. We all cry, even the strongest of us," Fingers flexing on Vlad's, Danny squeezed his eyes shut again.  
  
"Vlad, I..." Danny's nails dug into Vlad's skin and he couldn't stop the overwhelming pressure behind his eyes—tears slowly fell from his eyes as he tried to stop them, blinking them away, smearing them over Vlad's pale flesh. "I really liked Sam at first but then, she turned into someone horrible, someone who I couldn't see myself being with. I thought she was using me and I think she was.." Sobs shook his body and Vlad shifted slightly so he could rub the boys back.  
  
"Don't you worry about something as silly as that little tramp. Believe me. You are perfect just the way you are. You shouldn't have to put up with that," Vlad said, his voice calm yet stiff. His face slowly showing his anger as it grew. Unaware of Vlad's sudden flare of anger, Danny slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in the others arms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the rating and tags for this chapter, going forward.

Yawning, Danny sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He could remember little of last night and when he looked around Vlad was no where to be seen. He thought of calling out to the elder halfa but then thought better of it. Pushing the blankets back off his legs, Danny hopped off the bed, grimacing as a hard shot of pain jolted up his spine. Rubbing his rear, Danny grabbed his pants from the night before, slipped them on and made his way out of the room. He had no idea why he let Vlad do such things to him. Vlad, of all people! He could have just let Sam have her way and this entire thing would not have happened. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he stepped out into the hallway, the mansion holding an eerie silence. Danny couldn't help but feel that something was going on. Something that he couldn't fathom.   
  
"Daniel, you're awake," Came a gentle voice behind him and he felt an even gentler touch as the older man ran his fingers though raven locks. Danny jumped at the voice, startled and spun around to see the man.

" Jesus Vlad. You startled me," Danny let out a sigh of relief and he reached out, clamping his hand firmly in Vlad's. "Where were you anyways?" He asked. Vlad raised a brow.  
  
"Oh, your Father called so I was talking with him. Something about borrowing some ghost hunting gear, I suppose," He replied with a shrug. "Sometimes his voice just drones on and it goes in one ear and out there other. Are you hungry? It's well past lunch time," At this, Danny grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Is that really the time? God, I'm usually not up until at least 2 o'clock. At least, when I'm at home that is. On my days off from school,"  
  
"The day's half wasted by then!" Vlad exclaimed as he began leading Danny down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Now besides that, what would you like for breakfast? Or I suppose it would be lunch now,"  
  
"How about a baked potato?...I love those," Danny commented and suggested to Vlad, who nodded in agreement with him as he paused at the top of the steps.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a fine idea Little Badger," He looked at Danny, who had also paused as he had been talking, looking down at the young adult before him. “What?”  
  
"Well, actually...I was wondering if you had any clothes that might fit me. These ones are beginning to smell..." Danny asked, pulling at the collar of his tee-shirt. Chuckling softly, Vlad ruffled Danny's hair.  
  
"You can take a look at the selection of clothing in the closet in my chambers—" Vlad paused, and pressed two fingers to his temples. "Stupid..." The word barely passed his lips before two black rings appeared around the center of his being and he transformed into Plasmius. "Or perhaps I shall go and fetch them myself. It is...unwise of you to go into Masters rooms on your own boy," Letting out a low growl, Danny turned into Phantom. Danny clutched his face at once as a searing pain overcame him.  
  
"Fuck!" Danny cursed, glaring up at Plasmius, who was steadily advancing towards him. Backing up, Danny shivered and winced, his teeth burning hotly and bleeding lightly, the warm coppery fluid dripping slowly from his gums onto his tongue and down his throat as he swallowed thickly. In one quick, fluid motion, his back was pressed firmly into the wall and Plasmius' hand was at his throat.  
  
"Bite me," Plasmius hissed into his ear as his mouth neared the younger halfas ear. "It will make every hurt fade away," Plasmius' grip lessened and he moved his hand up to Danny's face, stroking his cheek lightly with his gloved fingers. Danny's eyes widened as Plasmius' other hand became active and began trailing down his chest, only pausing briefly to pinch at his nipples, making them stand out against the flat expanse that his uniform created. Danny clenched his teeth together, making a point not to make a sound; to do anything could and would provoke Plasmius to do more than he already had. Danny's fingers twitched uselessly at his sides. He made a slight movement with them and Plasmius had them tide up in a matter of seconds with ghost slime. "Are you sure you want to fight me Little Badger?" He murmured into his ear before pulling back, a wide smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Fuck you!" Danny cursed at him as he narrowed his eyes, his legs kicking at Plasmius as hard as he could manage. Unfortunately this had no effect on the elder halfa. More ghost slime surrounded his ankles and it was then that Daniel began to worry.  
  
"Perhaps I shall take that and offer it to you, Daniel," Danny's eyes widened as Plasmius' fingers slipped between his legs and gave him a slight squeeze. "What's wrong?" Plasmius asked with a chuckle, red eyes darkening as his excitement grew. Retrieving his hand from between the young halfas legs, Plasmius chuckled again. "You should really stop suppressing your true needs. Your true desires,"  
  
"I don't want anything you have to offer Plasmius! And I'm not suppressing anything!" Danny growled at him as he tried kicking and began to struggle one more against the ghost-slime like rope that was biding him. The only thing that it seemed to do was make the slime cling tighter to him. Unable to keep himself standing any longer, Danny started to slide down the wall he had been pressed against before Plasmius caught him by the throat and hauled him back into a standing position, his fingers once again wrapped around Danny's slender throat. Danny brought his hands up and began to claw at Plasmius' overly tight hand, trying to get him to lessen his choking grip. Thumb pressing into the boys windpipe, Plasmius snorted, listening as Danny began to gasp for breath and continued to claw at the older mans hand. With his free hand, Plasmius slammed his fist into Danny's stomach. The younger mans let out a garbled yell, mouth gaped at him as he tried to gain his breath. He let out a hacking cough, blood dotting his lips. Plasmius licked his lips before leaning forward, his grip loosening slightly on Danny's neck, a wet tongue slipped from the elders lips and lapped the small amount of blood away—Plasmius groaned softly as he did this, pressing his body against Danny's petite one, moving his mouth to Danny's ear.  
  
"I remember when you were only fourteen years old," Plasmius began telling Danny as his hands began to wander again. "Such unrefined raw talent—" Plasmius paused as Danny unwilling gasped into his ear as he skillfully manipulated the younger boys body with his hands, playing him like a musical instrument—or so he tried. Blood speckled Danny's lips again as coughed. He bit into it hard, forcing himself to stay silent. “—such beautiful raw power. You were something else," Teeth bit into his lip harder as Plasmius continued to fondle Danny ruthlessly. The younger couldn't help but squirm in his hold, his face red with embarrassment and anger. Struggle as he may, Danny couldn't get himself free out the slime that was binding him.  
  
"Let go of me Plasmius!" Danny screamed at him. His throat hurt, burned even and oddly enough Plasmius did just as he had been told. Danny dropped to the floor with a small thud. He was still bound but he was no longer fighting to get enough air into his lungs. Shifting slightly, Danny propped his legs at an awkward angle to hide his slight arousal. He tilted his head upwards, glaring at Plasmius who was now towering over his slight form.  
  
"No Vlad to save you now," Plasmius growled out lightly as he grabbed Danny by the hair and phased them both through the wall of the hallway and into Vlad's bedroom.  
  
"Let go, let go, let go!" Danny wailed as Plasmius continued to drag him by his hair. Plasmius ignored his cries and brought him over to the unmade bed that was Vlad's. The black haired ghost finally let go of Danny's hair and grabbed his arm, lifting him up and dumping him unceremoniously onto the bed.

Danny closed his eyes tightly, his body trembling—he felt no need to continue to use his ghost powers and transformed back into Danny Fenton. "Don't you dare..." Danny whimpered after a moment of terse silence, hissing at Plasmius as he; with one quick flick of his fingers, unfastened the button of his jeans. Plasmius towered over him as he lay there on the bed, helpless. The boy trembled—He wished he was wearing more than just a flimsy tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He wanted to will a jacket and winter clothes on him just so he wouldn't be able to feel though sharp nails trailing over his skin.

He winced as Plasmius grabbed his bound hands and forced them above his head, a cry escaping his lips as his joints popped at the movement. Sharp teeth nipped at his throat before they pierced the skin and sunk into the flesh, earning a gasp out of Danny who dared not to move while Plasmius had his teeth still buried into his throat. The elder ghosts hand pushed his head sideways, tilting it at an awkward angle as he lapped up the blood flowing from Danny's throat. Daniel let let out a pitiful groan as his eyes fluttered closed. Plasmius deemed that he'd had enough and pulled away from the blood deprived boy. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Danny grasped at the blankets in his bound hands and began to roll over on his side, towards the edge of the bed, the blankets tugging along behind him.

"I don't think so Little Badger," Plasmius told him, a wide smirk on his face. He grabbed the others arm in a crushing grip and pulling on his arm until he way lying flat on his back. Danny's head rolled to the side, exposing his neck further. Blood bubbled up from the pin prick like marks on his neck. Danny let out another pitiful groan; he felt dizzy and lightheaded—he was sure anyone would after having some psycho drain blood of out them like a freaking vampire. He hardly felt, let alone protested the removal of his jeans as Plasmius pulled them down his slender legs and dropped them off the side of the bed. His eyes moved rapidly beneath their closed lids and a small moan escaped his lips as Plasmius removed the last piece of clothing that had been lingering on his body by phasing it off. Sometimes he hated ghost powers. It was so easy to just turn something intangible to remove it quickly. With an agitated growl, Plasmius dropped his cape onto the floor; his belt and shirt following simultaneously afterwards. Plasmius grabbed Danny by the hair again, pulling him against himself, chuckling as the younger boy twitched against him and groaned softly.

Plasmius positioned him so that his mouth was pressed against the base of his throat and used his hand to hold Danny's head upwards while he pulled the opposite glove off with his teeth. "Wake up Daniel," He told the quiet, shivering boy under him after he had tossed the glove aside. "Time for some lunch," Plasmius maneuvered Danny's head so that it was positioned properly against his neck as he propped him up. A small shiver ran down his spine as the younger halfa's lips began to move against his neck. A quick bit of movement on Danny's behalf had Plasmius letting out a small moan as his teeth sunk into the pale green flesh of his throat. Danny shifted onto his knees the second he had enough strength to move—excess blood dribbled down from Danny's mouth and slowly curled down the outline of this throat as he slurped. Danny yanked his mouth away from Plasmius when he thought that he had enough strength. However Plasmius on the other hand, had other plans in store for him. Plasmius covered his fingers in the excess blood that had dripped down his chest and shifted his grip on Danny, the younger man wincing in pain as he shifted his neck to look up at Plasmius. Blood rushed to his face as he blushed, his naked body pressed against the older man. Plasmius' hands wandered down his back, fingers dancing alone his spine before following the curve of his backside. 

"D-don't even—" Danny's eyes went wide as a probing finger first brushed against the entrance to his body, prodding almost carefully, gently before it entered his body tearing past the tight ring of muscle that was refusing the digit, protesting against the intrusion. Hot tears split pooled in his eyes before falling down Danny's cheeks as Plasmius pushed, forced the finger in and out of his body—Danny hated the fact that his body was reacting to this unwanted sexual attention, how he felt his pulse race though his body to his groin but he couldn't help it. He had always thought that you needed to enjoy these kinds of things to get arouse but apparently that wasn't the case. His nails and teeth bit into anything the could get a grip on—another finger joined its brother, probing and pushing against Danny as Plasmius pushed them into his body, his jaw clenched shut against the pain, his screams of protest muffled as he bit hard on his lip. "S-stop it P-Plasmius!" He cried out, flinching as the elder ghost scissored his fingers. "P-please stop this! You don't have to do t-this!" Grabbing him by the hair, Plasmius pulled Danny level with him and crushed his lips against the others in a bruising kiss. Danny pounded against Plasmius' chest with his fists as he struggled to pull away from the elder man and Plasmius did back off slightly but not without letting out an irritated sigh. At the same time, he removed his fingers form Daniel's lithe body which earned him a pleasant sigh of relief. "Plasmius—" Danny's eyes widened as he looked at Plasmius' face, which was twisted with a smirk.  
  
"You can't have one and not have the other, now can you, 'Little Badger'?" He asked in a murmur as he grabbed the raven haired boy by the waist and turned him onto his stomach so that he was face down on the bed. Danny struggled against the ghost slime binding him, tried as he might to get his bound wrists from under him as well, he fought hard as he could but without any luck—he couldn't even find the strength to turn into Phantom as much as he might have tried. Plasmius grunted as he moved Daniel again, pulling on his shoulder to shift him into a better position. Daniel took advantage of being lifted up and pulled his arms out from under him. Plasmius snarled but said nothing as he moved his hands from the boys shoulders down to his hips, tugging at them so they were elevated off the bed.  
  
"No! Get away from me!" Danny yelled at him hopelessly before burying his face into the blankets. Plasmius placed a hand on the base of his spine before he made a furry of quick movements with his hands, his white slacks loosening around his waist. Danny sunk his teeth into his own arm as hard as he could; his sharp canines sinking into flesh, breaking though the skin. Blood trickled into his mouth from the wound. At the same time Plasmius pressed against him before he thrust into him, violating him, which only made Danny bite into his arm even harder, crying out. Plasmius' jerky movements, along with the riveting pain now coursing through him rocked him in and out of consciousness. He couldn't stop himself from zoning out. He forced his jaw to go slack before raising his head slightly, removing his teeth from his now bruised and battered arm. "Stop it..." He pleaded as Plasmius reached around him and began to stroke him until he was erect. Danny squirmed in Plasmius' grip, unable to hold back the weak moans as the older raven haired ghost shifted, thrusting in and out of his small body.

Sweat dripped down his cheek, mixing with tears and blood as it dripped onto his painfully stinging arm and onto the bed. "Stop..!" Danny gasped out before gritting his teeth together as Plasmius brushed against his prostate. Plasmius chuckled at Danny's sudden reaction and did it again, this time earning a squeak and a louder gasp out of Danny. "Stop..." Danny hissed; begged, not wanting to feel the pleasure that was unwillingly making itself present as the elder have him another firm squeeze. Plasmius let out a low growl, removing his hands from Daniel's cock. He moved his hands up the boys chest and pulled Daniel back before he sunk his teeth into Danny's neck once again who whimpering softly, his breath coming out in short pants. "P-Plasmius--"

"I don't hear you telling me to stop now, do I, Badger?" Plasmius murmured against the boys throat before he took a drink of coppery sweet blood from the boy.  
  
"I did tell you to stop—" Danny gasped sharply as Plasmius pinched one of his nipples. Danny clenched his fists, his body tightly, earning a frustrated moan from Plasmius. "–P-plenty of times..." Danny sunk his teeth back into his arm once it was within range, a loud whine escaping his throat as Plasmius' moves became sloppy and jerky. With a few more teasing touches from the elder, Danny screamed into his arm, body jerking as wildly as it could in its confined space. Plasmius' own teeth bit down even harder on Danny's neck as he pounded into the younger boys body ruthlessly as he rode out the last of his orgasm. With a low groan, he removed himself and his teeth from the boys rapidly cooling body. Danny groaned feverishly and tried to push himself up, but without any luck.  
  
"I will leave you with this nice little present Vladimir," Plasmius said mostly to himself with a chuckle. Two black rings appeared around his middle as he transformed back into Vlad. Vlad blinked as he stared at the body before him on the bed, the haze in his mind slowly clearing.   
  
"Oh my god...Daniel—" Vlad moved upwards on the bed, pulling the ghost slime off of Danny's bound ankles and wrists. As he looked the boy over, Vlad couldn't help but wince at all the damage that had been done to the boy beneath him. His arm had deep wounds in it that looked like they had bit into. He must have bit into his own arm as the imprints were too small for Vlad's own mouth. He knew at once that it much have been Plasmius. Daniel's neck looked mangled as well, the skin around the teeth marks a dark, angry red colour, as if they were starting to become infected. His body was covered in dark bruises, finger marks and marks from the ecto plasm rope. Vlad tentatively reached out and touched Danny's face, trailing his fingers down his cheek. Danny's eyes snapped open at the action, darting to look up at Vlad for a moment before his face scrunched up and he let out a wail.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Vlad pressed his finger tips to his temple as he looked over at Danny who was resting on the bed, head tilted to the side against the pillows that were helping him to sit up. His head was turned away from Vlad, towards the windows on the far side of the room. His injured arm cradled against his bare chest.

"Candy drops..." Vlad cursed to himself. _"What did I ever do to you?"_ He hissed out quietly even though the words were not directed towards Daniel nor himself but towards Plasmius. The ghost only chuckled, which echoed in his head. "Fudge baskets!"

 _"Oh, I do hope he wakes up soon. I can't wait to see how he reacts to seeing you,"_ Plasmius said gleefully as he chuckled back at Vlad. _"It will be a sight to see,"_ Vlad growled lightly as he stood, making his way over to Danny who let out a pitifully weak groan, his eyes flickering rapidly beneath their lids. Picking up Danny arm gingerly, Vlad carefully began to unwrap the boys forearm from it's bandages and began to clean it with an antiseptic. Better to do it while he was asleep. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the first time he had cleaned it. The bruising had gotten worse, yes, but the angry redness around the actual teeth marks had lessened significantly. The sleeping boy grabbed at the sheets surrounding him with his free hard, crying out softly in his sleep. After a few moments had passed, Vlad had finished cleaning the wound and begun to wrap the wound in fresh bandages.  
  
"Hmmm," Vlad scratched at his chin, frowning as he looked at the bandage on Danny's neck. The silver haired man knew he should clean it as well, however, it might wake Danny up in the process. Sighing rather loudly, Vlad placed his fingers on the bandage. Danny made no movement, so Vlad continued to slowly peel the blood-soaked fabric away from the tender flesh.  
  
"Nmm..no..." Danny face contorted into one of pain, a whimper escaped his lips and Vlad pulled his hands away from the boy and moved back at once--however, Daniel only shifted slightly and craned his neck slightly, wincing. Vlad sighed softly, scooting closer once again and began to tend to Danny's neck once more. The bandage tore off, taking with it the scabs that had been covering the small wounds on his neck, reopening them, dribbling blood down his neck. Vlad cleaned them quickly and patched the wound back up with fresh bandages.  
  
"There you are Little Badger," Vlad murmured to the feverish boy affectionately, petting his hair. Vlad glanced up at the alarm clock and stood. "I really shouldn't leave you alone but I do have to go down to the lab to work on getting whatever this affliction is, controlled," After letting out another heavy sigh he quickly leaned down and brushed a kiss to Daniel's forehead before he took a step back, away from the bed before turning on his heel and leaving the room, making his way down to his lab.

~*~*~*~

Danny groaned as he began to wake, whimpering out as he cracked his eyes open. His entire body ached. His arms, his hips, his neck. His backside. Flinching as he sat up, the young raven haired boy gazed downward towards his arm and let a small sound escape his lips. "Plasmius," He hissed out, his eyes narrowing. His head twitched and he turned it to look towards the door only to gasp at the pain erupting from his neck. "Hello?" He tried to call out, however, his vocal cords seemed not to be working. His throat was dry and it was painful to talk in anything but a whisper. Pushing the blankets back, Danny stumbled out of the bed. He let out a curse as he stumbled forwards and fell onto the floor. _Jesus. What the hell happened?_ He thought as he laid there for a few moments and continued to ponder as to how he could get the hell out of here. Even after a lengthy fight he had never felt this week. When he looked down at his arm, blood was already surfacing on the bandage and Vlad was no wheres to be seen—not that he wanted to see the elder halfa at the moment. No need for him to see him any more weak that he wanted to show. Danny rested his forehead against the cool wooden slats that made up the floor beneath him. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" He asked himself as tears welted up in his eyes as he tried to lift himself off the floor. Once he realized he was not going to be rising to his feet or going ghost, he slammed his uninjured hand into the floor repeatedly, pounding it harshly against the wood. "Why am I so weak?! Fuck!" He cursed, slamming down his fist one final again. Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his arm and to the floor which brought his attention back to his arm. Angrily he stared at it for a moment before tearing at the bandage, ripping it off his arm. "No, No, No!!" Danny screamed, his voice echoing through the room, though the walls and floors. "Why did it have to be him?" Danny wailed loudly. “Why? Why?!”

“ _It's because—,”_ He heard a voice reply in his head.

"Daniel?" Came a soft voice, interrupting whoever was trying to talk with him in his head. _Phantom_. Danny's head snapped up painfully as he looked over towards the door where the voice had came from. "Are you okay Daniel?"  
  
"What the hell does it look like?!" Danny yelled at Vlad as he tried to push his naked form off the floor, struggling much like he had before. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't put any weight on his arm. Vlad took a step forward, moving to help him but Danny held out his hand towards the elder. "Don't even bother," He hissed out bitterly, his eyes flaring bright shocking green before they returned to their natural blue colour and he collapsed back onto the floor.

"Daniel!" Vlad scolded softly as he quickly moved over to Daniel and turned him onto his back so he could slide his arms under Danny's back and under his knees. The raven haired boys head rolled to the side, a thin sliver of saliva and blood dripping from his lip. Vlad moved to the bed and sat down on it, still holding Danny in his arms. His fingers twitched and he tightened his hold but the younger boy did not respond, even when he shook him gently. Vlad brushed back Danny's hair from his eyes and sighed. In his other hand he held Danny's other arm, bandages ripped off. Vlad let out a heavy sigh. "Let's get you bandaged up again shall we?" He muttered more to himself than to Daniel.

 ~*~*~*~

 Vlad placed Danny on the bed once he had cleaned and re-bandaged the younger boys arm. Once he was settled he wrung out a cool cloth and placed it on Daniel's head, hoping to bring his fever down before he bent down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and stick the thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature. With Daniel's temperature staying somewhat steady at 103 degrees he turned to the door to return to the lab to see if any of his tests were finished running.

~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes Madeline. I understand but Daniel has to stay where with me for another few days—No, I am certainly _not_ keeping him here against his will! He tripped and fell down the stairs—No! He tripped on one of the rugs and smashed his arm onto the floor. The doctor said that it was broken—Yes Madeline. Jack, hello. Yes I'll stay for a visit when I bring Daniel back and I'll have him back home as soon as my doctors have given him the all clear. Yes Jack. No. Yes Madeline. Good day to you both," Vlad let out a exasperated sigh as he placed the phone back on its holder and sat down in his chair in the den. He rubbed his temples with his fingers and closed his eyes in thought, hoping to push back the eventual headache.  
  
"What did...Mom want..?"  
  
"Daniel!" Vlad's head shot up and his eyes opened as he turned his head quickly to the door way where the voice had come from. He stood at once and went over to Daniel, who was leaning heavily against the door frame. Vlad moved quickly, picking him up; careful of his arm and brought him to the couch. "How are you feeling? You passed out after you woke up last time,"  
  
"Yeah..I'm cool...Phantom was...driving me...insane though...trying to take over..." Daniel spoke slowly, carefully mulling over his words before speaking them  
  
"Take over?" Vlad asked him, confused by his words. “What do you mean?”  
  
"Yeah, kept talking about Plasmius too...I wouldn't let him...though. I don't want him to take me over,”" Vlad gazed at him softly as he sat down beside Danny who flinched.  
  
"Danny I want to—,”  
  
"Don't. It wasn't you. I know that. Plasmius—,"  
  
"But it is my fault, regardless. Plasmius is still a part of me. Therefore I feel that it is my responsibility,"  
  
"Shut up Vlad. I'm only saying this once more...This isn't your fault. Plasmius wants to get at Phantom. He told me so. And the only way he can do that is through me," Danny cast his eyes downward and Vlad dropped the subject, knowing he would only become more angry with himself if Danny continued.  
  
"But you are sure that you're feeling okay then? Is he talking to you now?"  
  
"My arm is burning like a bitch, my neck is still throbbing and my ass hurts but other than that, I'm fine," Closing his eyes, Vlad leaned back against the couch and tilted his head back.  
  
"You're doing better. Your control is getting better. This is good news,”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time skip..

"It feels so good to be home!" Danny cheered as burst into the house. Pausing only briefly to hug his parents hello, he ran up the stairs that led to the second floor of his family's home. Vlad said his hellos as well before following the young halfa upstairs as to deposit his bag. "I was only away for a week or so but man, did I miss it!" Behind him, Vlad mumbled something unheard by Danny and frowned—then winced as he heard Jack yelling to him from the stairs, even as he began to thunder up them.  
  
"Vladdy! It's about time you came and visited us!" Vlad turned towards him, still stuck in the doorway to Daniel's room, the boys duffle bag still slung over his shoulder; full of stuff Vlad had purchased fpor him. Jack met him there and gave him a hearty pat on the back, causing Danny's bag to slip from his shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
"Jack. A pleasure as always," Vlad smiled slightly, lips pressed into a tight line as he bent over to pick up the dropped bag. From his bed, Danny yelled over to his father.  
  
"Dad! Come here for a minute will you. I—,”  
  
"Is it a ghost?!" Jack yelled out loudly next to Vlad, pushing passed his friend and storming into Danny's room.  
  
"No Dad, it's not a ghost. I was going to ask you to take the ghost gantlets back down to the basement. I'm not even sure how they made it into my room. I don't think they were in here when I left,”  
  
"Oh..." Jack said, his grin turning into a frown as he shot Danny a disappointed look. "That's all?" Danny nodded to his father, shooting him a sympathetic smile. "Okay. But if you see a ghost don't forget to tell me! Especially if it's that ghost boy!” Jack laughed before he took the gauntlets out of Danny's and went off to deposit them in the lab. Vlad looked over at Danny after Jack had left the room before he moved inside and set the boys things down on the floor. He eyed Daniel again, his eyes raking over his slender form as he looked stood in front of the window, face tilted up slightly into the daylight.  
  
"So. You're leaving then?" Danny asked quietly as he moved towards his bed, fidgeting with the blanket under him, keeping his gaze level with the floor. Danny cursed at himself for sounding like he did, but he couldn't help it. He still had feeling he couldn't explain about the older man and he wanted to figure out what they all meant.  
  
"Well, yes, I am going to be leaving soon Daniel. Your father will want me to stay for a while but other than that, I'll be returning to the manor. Your mother would think its odd that I have not tried to flirt with her as it is, let alone actually taking Jack up on his regular offer of staying for a few days. Why? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, it's just that—,”  
  
"We talked about this Little Badger," Vlad said softly as he walk over to the bed and sat down beside him. He brought his hand up behind Daniel's head and pulled him close for a moment, kissing the crown of his head. "It's not a good idea for you and I to be around each other for too long. We don't want to provoke Plasmius into one of his moods. We have had this discussion in great length,"  
  
"This is your fault," Danny whispered to Vlad, his head turning as he pressed his face into Vlad's shoulder. "All your fault. Why did you have to do this to me?" Danny's hands clenched at the blankets tightly for a moment before he moved his hands to Vlad's neatly pressed suit jacket, his grip tight, his shoulders hunched, his chest feeling tight. "Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why did he choose me?"  
  
"Daniel, I—,"

"Had any other ghost of did something like this to me, I could have just captured them with the thermos like I usually do but I couldn't do that with you because...because unlike them, you're human too," Danny paused as he unlocked the grip he had on Vlad's suit and smoothed the fabric out. "Like me," He added, a soft sigh escaped the young halfas lips. "And like me, I thought that maybe, perhaps, that you might have felt something—but I guess I thought wrong I suppose. I have a habit of over exasperating things," Danny said softly, sadly. "Just listen to me. I don't even sound like myself anymore," His eyes flickered to green for a moment and he pulled away from Vlad before falling back to the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Vlad turned his head, gazing at him for a moment, eyes lingering on Danny's slender neck.  
  
"It's not like you won't see me Daniel," Vlad said faintly, reaching out. His fingers trailing along Danny's neckline and the boy cocked his head to the side, looking at Vlad, his cheeks flushed lightly. He leaned up towards the other pushing himself up with his hands and brought their faces together, their lips brushing against one another for only a second before the doorbell rang downstairs, causing Danny to spring back. Vlad moved forward once more, his breath caressing Daniel's lips before the younger of the two pulled back from their light embrace. With an aggravated sigh Danny turned back to the ceiling.  
  
"Danny! Sam's here to see you!" Maddie called up from downstairs. Danny winced.  
  
"I've hardly walked in the door and she's already here," Danny grumbled before he stood up and went over to the door, shutting and locking it as he heard Sam climbing the stairs. "I don't want to see her," He explained before he pushed his back to the door and slumped down onto the floor. "I just...I really can't..." He tried to explain. A sharp knock came to the door and a soft voice followed.  
  
"Hey, Danny? Can I come in?" Came Sam's soft voice from beyond the other side of the door. Danny shoved the side of his hand into his mouth, biting down on it, wincing. His eyes traveled up to his arm, which had been healing up nicely. The wound on his neck, was almost gone now that they had worked out a system in regards to the blood lust that Danny felt.

"No, you can't," He said croaked out, his voice unwilling to cooperate.  
  
"Why not? I want to see you Danny!" She said, her voice rising.  
  
"You can't right now!" Danny said, choking up. "I'm getting changed,"  
  
"Like that's ever mattered before!" Danny's eyes flickered around the room, then came to rest on Vlad, who was frowning.  
  
"I don't care! Go home! I've already got someone over so you'll just be a third wheel!"  
  
"What do you mean? Tucker—,”  
  
"It's not Tucker!" Danny closed his eyes tightly before he stood and began to pace around his room. Vlad rose from the bed, walked over to Danny and grabbed him by the wrist before leading him to the bed and pushing him down. "What are—,"  
  
"Shh. Just follow my lead," Vlad whispered to him as he quickly unbuttoned his suit jacket and the top buttons of his shirt and quickly un-tucked it as well. He unbuckled and unbuttoned Danny's belt and pants, then pushed the boy up so he could slip him out of his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.  
  
"Then just who's in there with you? Danny! Answer me!" Another knock came to the door; this time hard and angry.  
  
"Someone who's a lot n-nice than y-you!" Danny shuddered as Vlad kissed along his collar bone. "Stop it Vlad," Danny whimpered softly, looking up at Vlad with wide eyes. He heard a light click from the door. "What did you—,"He glanced towards the clone that was at the door.  
  
"You want to break it off with her, yes?" Vlad asked Danny who nodded. "Then this will certainly do so. That girl is extremely stupid. She hasn't once tried the door," Vlad smirked as pressed his lips to Danny's, his hands wondering, finger tips brushing along his nipples, pressing down against them as they hardened, making Danny gasp. And as if right on que, Samantha tried the doorknob which rattled before the door swung open. Sam stepped in the doorway looking very pissed off. But the moment she laid eyes on Danny her expression turned to shocked Sam.

“Danny, what the _FUCK!?_ ”

 


	12. Chapter 12

"You perverted old man!! Get off him!" Sam all but screamed as she burst though the door of Danny's room. It was clear to both men in the room that she only saw the white hair and not the person the white hair was attached to at first—another angry cry erupted from her throat as she realized just who it was that had Danny pinned down to the bed. "Vlad Masters?!" She screeched—Danny winced at the sound of her loud voice, however he was distracted from her as Vlad nipped at his collar bone with his teeth. Danny couldn't suppress the light giggle that rolled off his lips at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"Vlad," Danny had barely let a single word leave his lips before Sam moved quickly, grabbing the back of Vlad's unbuttoned jacket and yanked, pulling him back off Danny, off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Stay away from him you creep! Danny's _my_ boyfriend! Go take your sexual frustrations out on someone else!" Sam declared protectively, standing between the older man and Danny, blocking Vlad's view. "Go home! Taking advantage of a boy who's just gotten over a illness? That's low, even for you!" Sam hissed at him, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sexual frustrations? Ha, I think not. Just ask Little Badger over there how it was. Sweet as pie," Vlad told her smugly, smirking widely as he jerking his finger in Danny's direction.  
  
"'As sweet as pie'? Geez Vlad. Thanks. I enjoyed having...sexual relations with you but I wouldn't go as far as to say something like that," Danny paused for a moment. “You really need to come up with better analogies or whatever for stuff,” He didn't even try to hide the hot blush that had begun to spread across his cheeks—but then he had to stuff his blanket over his face and into his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud at Sam's facial expression, which was a combination of an angry, contorted face with a embarrassed one, as well as a disgusted face. However, when Danny lifted his face from the blankets, he saw that she had on a sadder face—she looked hurt, perhaps even used. "Sam—,"  
  
"Don't bother," Her eyes narrowed as her expression changed once more, glaring at him with eyes full of hatred however her voice gave her away; she sounded like she was going to start crying at any moment.  
  
"Sam, just let me—"  
  
"Explain? No need. I just received all the explanation I needed. I always thought you were funny like that. Like Tucker," She seethed out, her voice icy cold and venomous. "How dare you treat me like this!?" She growled out, jabbing a finger in Danny's direction. "You better watch your back _Inviso-bill_ ," With her last words seemingly spoken, Sam turned with a surly look and walked back out the door from which she had came.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Danny cursed as he banged the back of his head against the head board a few times before Vlad put a stop to it. "I'm so fucked. What am I going to do?" He asked, worried.  
  
"And how do you figure that? Relax Little Badger. There is nothing she can do to you,” You're part ghost. Just go and haunt her,” He ended with a chuckle.  
  
"It doesn't matter,” Danny said, taking a deep breath. “It doesn't matter," Danny repeated. "She could spill. She could tell everyone my secret. Our secret. Both of these secrets," He rushed out, panicking. "Mom and Dad would—," Vlad silenced Danny, pressing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't' worry. I'll take care of it. Young Samantha's parents have some sway in this town, but they'll never have as much as I do and you know your parents—Well Jack would never believe anything of the sort, and your Mother would not be that hard to sway over. I would trust her to believe her own child over some ex-girlfriend of yours," Vlad told him, his eyes skimming over Danny's thin body, curled up on the bed, eyes closed, his lashes resting gently against his cheek—a perfect sight, if not for the frown. “Besides, you forget the most important thing Little Badger. We're part ghosts. Worse comes to worse and I will overshadow her and take care of any problem she makes,” A chuckle escaped from him however and ruined the silence that had been slowly spreading throughout the room. Danny opened his eyes and turned his head so that he could look at the elder man and glare.  
  
"I don't think this is very funny!" Danny growled out, exasperatedly as he sat up but it only caused Vlad chuckle again."Vlad!” He protested as Vlad moved to sit back down on the bed beside him. “Vlad!" Danny's angry voice turned somewhat softer as the older man began to move his hands his along Danny's sides in slow languid movements. Fingers slipped under the raven haired boys shirt, gently stroking his sides. "Vlad,"  
  
"Yes...?" Danny flopped backwards on the bed, his left arm resting against his forehead, his other arm across his chest, his shirt riding up even more, showing off the flat expanse of his stomach. "What is it?"

"Nothing...really..." Danny trailed off. Vlad withdrew his hands away from Danny and turned, looking at the computer desk on the other side of the room. Danny shot him a shy, coy look before he sat up once more, brushing his fingers along Vlad's arm.

"Yes? What is it?" The white haired man asked again, his voice soft.

"Can you...shut the door for me?" Danny asked softly. Vlad nodded before pushing himself to his feet. He went over and shut the door to Daniel's room, locking it swiftly behind him before he returned to the bed, returning to the spot where he had been sitting. He watched as Danny licked his lips, running his tongue over his bottom lip slowly, almost as if to tease him.  
  
"Better?" Vlad asked him as he turned towards the young Fenton.  
  
"Maybe. I'm feel a little lonely now that I'm single..." Danny said softly, teasingly as he glanced away from Vlad, looking down at the floor. Vlad grabbed the younger halfas chin, catching it between his thumb and index finger and turned the boys head so that they were looking at one another. He leaned forward and placed a soft, subtle kiss on Danny's lips. At this, Danny let out a soft sigh and a small smile covering his lips. "Vlad—,"  
  
"Shh," Vlad whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "I will return shortly. I'm sure your parents are wondering why I've been up here so long and why Samantha ran out like she did. Let me go and speak with them," Vlad stood then moved quickly and quietly out of the room, letting Danny go over his thoughts.

His thoughts were instantly drowned out by his fathers loud voice coming from down stairs as he spoke with enthusiasm to Vlad. An irritated sigh left Danny's lips as he rolled over onto his stomach, buried his face into his pillow and placed his hands so they were pinned under his body. His ears began ring as he heard Vlad climbing the stairs once again. Smirking to himself, Danny contorted his face and quickly undid the button of his jeans and pushed them down, just slightly off his hips. He moved one arm from beneath him and pushed himself up so he was halfway on his hands and knees. Resting on his elbow as he heard the doorknob turn, he moved his other hand frantically, forcing himself to pant loudly. The door creaked as it opened and Danny let out a rather sultry moan.

“V-Vlad,” He croaked as the door closed shut, locking with a soft click.

"Daniel," Vlad growled lightly, chuckling. Danny's head shot up from it's bowed position and jerked towards Vlad's voice, his cheeks were burning red, his eyes wide. "If you wanted something, you should have asked," The corner of his mouth twitched as he sat down on the bed. A small noise escaped Danny's lips as he was pushed up into a more suitable position.  
  
"I-I know, I just...I'm to s-shy to ask..." Danny told him, his voice stuttering as he looked away.

"Shy?" Vlad asked, chuckling. "Out of all the years I've known you, I've never known you to be shy Little Badger,"  
  
"I'm only shy when it...when it comes to you," Danny retorted softly, shyly as he blushed. Vlad placed a hand at the crook of his neck and smiled.  
  
"Well then it's a good thing Jack agreed to let me stay here for the night. Not that it would have been hard to sneak back in after dark. But we are lucky the spare room is right beside yours," Danny's face began to redden again and he began to stand up. Vlad grabbed his wrist before he would move away from the elder man and pulled him back, looking up at him expectedly.  
  
"Vlad, I—,”  
  
"Come now, don't be shy now Little Badger," 


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, oh, Vlad—Don't be mean like that, give me some more!" Danny frowned at the elder man lazing beside him on his bed. Chuckling lightly, Vlad lifted the spoon in his hand to be level with Danny's lips.  
  
"That sounded really naughty Little Badger," Vlad commented, watching as the cold ice creme began to melt on the spoon that held it because of the warm atmosphere and landed in little splatters on Danny's bare chest. A shiver ran down the younger mans spine as he blindly reached for the spoon, not daring to tear his eyes away from the movie that was playing on the television. His hand met with not the spoon, but the cold sticky mess that was the dish of ice crème. Blushing embarrassingly, Danny looked away from the screen to look at his hand, then to Vlad.  
  
"Naughty? How so?" Danny asked as he licked the sticky substance off his fingers with slow languid movements. Smirking, Vlad took the bowl of ice crème out of his lap and placed it on the nightstand beside him. "Hey, give me back my ice crème!"  
  
"No," Came Vlad's surly reply. Daniel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his head away form Vlad. "Now, now Daniel. Don't be like that," Vlad told him softly, slyly. "We'll have it later," Sliding his fingers along Danny's arm, Vlad pulled one sticky hand loose and to clean it of any remaining ice crème that Danny may have missed—only pausing to chuckle at the obvious effect that it had on the younger male.  
  
"V-Vlad..." Danny murmured before he yanked his hand from Vlad's and turned towards him for once. Vlad gave Danny a cocky grin before he dropped the boys hand with a shrug.  
  
"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop Daniel,"  
  
"I said no such thing, now have I?" Daniel turned his eyes towards Vlad. "Vladimir?"  
  
"Oh, yes?" He said, brow raised at hearing his full first name. "Well, you haven’t said otherwise," Danny chuckled softly, his lips curling up into a smile. He sat up on the bed and half-turned his body towards Vlad. "Now have you?"  
  
"Well, no. I haven’t..." The words fell softly from Danny's lips as he said them; he brought his hand to Vlad's face, stroking the elder man's cheek with the back of his hand, a soft blush covering his face. His eyes glassed over and he looked down, his hand dropped away from Vlad's face. "But I..." Chuckling softly Vlad turned Danny's face towards him with a soft touch, a smile and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"How silly of me to forget so quickly, my little badger. You must be hungry. Is that it? You shouldn’t be shy to ask me. This is the longest you've gone without," Danny gave a small smile as he looked at Vlad shyly. "Come now," Vlad placed his hand at the back of Danny's skull. Danny pushed himself to a half-standing position on his knees, his mouth posed at Vlad's muscular throat.

A whimper escaped the small boys’ lips, his body beginning to tremble with anticipation. "Daniel? Are you felling alright?" Daniel whimpered once again before he punctured the soft flesh that was offered out before him. A wavering moan escaped Danny's lips as Vlad moved his hand from the back of his skull, downwards, and wrapped themselves around his slender body. Thick, warm blood flowed freely into Danny's awaiting mouth as he suckled the delicate pin pricks in which he had created. Jerking his head upwards, freeing Vlad from himself, he let his body go limp against Vlad's. "Exhausted already little Badger?" Danny murmured something incoherent against the elders shoulder then lifted his head with a smile, giving Vlad a small chaste kiss. Vlad shook his head, laughing lightly as he pushed Danny's mouth open with his tongue exploring the warm cavern with much enthusiastic before he pulled himself away from Danny, leaving the boy panting. Vlad nipped playfully at the tender flesh of Danny's collarbone with his teeth while his fingers tickled their way along his waistline. A sharp gasp made its way from Danny's throat as Vlad dipped his tongue into a particularly sensitive spot along his collar which only caused the elder to repeat his action again. "I missed a spot," He murmured against Danny skin, snickering.

"You did, didn't you?" Danny laughed with him, his fingers twitching as he pulled the elastic out of Vlad's hair and began to comb through it with. He paused before untangling digits from Vlad's silky hair and placed them on the elders’ forearms, looking up at him as he slid the arms from around him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vlad asked him softly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Danny replied back to him as he lay his head back down on the pillow before propping his head up in his hand. Vlad's eyes traveled down Danny's slim form, his bare chest, the pants falling of his narrow hips. "Except for the fact that you're making me wait,"  
  
"Making you wait? For what?" Danny raised a brow then licked his lips smirking. "Oh. Is that so? By the way you were acting I thought you were off to bed," Danny let out a gasp in mock hurt. "Now, what is it you want me to do?" Vlad teased. Danny placed his lips against Vlad's neck before he murmured softly against the pale flesh. "What was that Little Badger?"  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure I can be quiet and.. well if we are going to do anything more I'm going to need to be,” Danny murmured. "Mom and Dad's room is—,"  
  
"Yes. I have realized that," Vlad responded back to him as he leaned over Danny so that he could kiss him. "I won't be having the pleasure of _unwrapping_ you tonight however. I don't want that to be a rushed affair,” Nimble fingers roamed along Danny's sides as Vlad nipped at Danny's neck.  
  
"Vlad" Danny said the elders name quickly, his arm slipping around him, hands clutching at him. "Vlad, can we...please...” Vlad's nimble fingers unbuttoned Danny's pants as he bit at Danny's lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth. His partly closed, Danny's arched his body upwards against Vlad's, a soft moan escaping from between his dry lips.  
  
"Only if that is what you truly want Little Badger," Vlad whispered to him as his hands came to rest on Danny's hips, preventing the younger from squirming around too much. Pressing his lips to the boys beneath him, Vlad arched the slender body under his hands upwards as he slipped Danny's pants off his hips. "Hmm. I see someone’s happy," Blushing hotly and turning his face away, Danny smiled and gave a little bit of a laugh.  
  
"Maybe," Daniel said coyly, placing his hands on Vlad's shoulders and sliding the other halfas dress shirt from them. Vlad tilted Danny's head up as he licked his lips. "I'm not candy," Vlad chuckled at Danny's comment, shaking his head at the same time.  
  
"You are to me. Sugar pie," With an embarrassed growl, Danny slipped Vlad lightly in the face.  
  
"I ain't no sugar pie either,” Danny pouted—only to have Vlad attack his face.  
  
"—Edible—," Was the only word that Danny picked up as Vlad mumbled words so him through his kisses. Danny's head twitched slightly as Vlad moved lower, moving back down towards his clavicle. His fingers pinched at the younger mans nipples, causing him to gasp sharply, arch his hips upward, his body fitting snugly against Vlad's for a moment.  
  
"You're cheating," Danny choked out as he tried to swallow at the same time as he spoke. "Please, can't you—,"  
  
"The Dairy King can only serve you to the best of his abilities Daniel. I cannot be any faster than I am. Please, be patient,"  
  
"The—Dairy King?" Smiling coyly, Danny placed his hand on Vlad's chest and pushed him back on his rear. "Perhaps the Dairy King could give me some milk?" Daniel asked the so called 'Dairy King' as he fiddled with the mans belt buckle. He shivered at the icy glare get received from the elder but ignored it none-the-less. He squirmed his way into Vlad's lap and began to tangle his fingers in the others silky strands. "Hmm?"  
  
"You'll have to work for it Little Badger,"  
  
"I don't mind," Daniel responded coyly as he caused his hand to go intangible and pulling at Vlad's belt, causing it to go intangible as well. Danny let it go back to a solid item and dropped it off the side of the bed.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder why I didn’t think of that earlier. It would have been much simpler," Vlad commented as he bore his eyes into Danny's bright and shining ones, his beautifully flushed face and half lidded eyes staring at him. Vlad leaned up on his elbow and stroked Daniel's cheek softly with his opposite hand.  
  
"A-are you going to close your eyes or what?"  
  
"Why would I do that now? And miss your—,"  
  
"Just do it! Please..." Danny pleaded.  
  
"As you wish Little Badger,” Vlad phased out of his slacks and closed his eyes just as Daniel had requested of him. He could hear the soft rustle of the blanket and sheets moving around him gently—soft, tantalizing touches moving down his chest, his hips coming to rest at his thighs. He exhaled sharply as the others hot, wet mouth surround his half hard cock. "I thought you wanted _milk_?" Vlad growled out lightly as he sat up on his elbows, watching Danny's head. His fingers soon became entangled in Danny's hair, his head was cocked back slightly and his eyes shut partially. "Mm, Daniel, if you keep that up—"  
  
"Huh?" Danny looked up at Vlad, pulling back. His lips where parted, breathing somewhat uneven. Clear liquid—perhaps saliva, dribbled down his chin as he looked at Vlad with a questioning look on his subtle features. Vlad's fingers clutched Danny's hair tightly as the elder man pulled harshly on his hair, bringing their mouths together for a harsh kiss. Vlad let go of Danny's hair and began to run his hands through it. "Vlad..." Danny whimpered as they parted, he put his head down on Vlad's chest a soft sigh escaping his lips. Vlad's hand let Danny's head and caressed its way downward towards his neck, shoulders, back. "What are you doing now?" Danny asked him, as Vlad shifted the raven haired boy so that he was situated between his legs in a more comfortable position.  
  
"I thought this is what you wanted," Vlad responded softly as he pushed Daniel closer to him, his hands cupping Daniel's rear-end. Danny's eyes watched the thick pulsating vein located in Vlad's throat. Danny whimpering as Vlad pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle that insisted on pushing the digit out of his body. Breathing harshly, Danny nipped and snapped at Vlad's neck, forcing himself not to bite down as Vlad continued his preparation.

Vlad moved his head to the side slightly, causing the vein to bulge out. Danny whimpered lightly as he closed his eyes, his gums aching. "Are you hungry? I won't mind if you are,” Danny shuddered at Vlad's words, moaning softly as he pressed against the others neck. He nipped at Vlad's throat for a moment before sinking his teeth into the wonderfully warm neck before him—at the same time Vlad pushed a second finger into Danny's slender body which cause the younger boy to choke on the blood that was quickly filling his mouth. Blood dripped down Daniel's lips and chin, dripping onto Vlad's collarbone and chest."Are you alright?" He asked, withdrawing his fingers.

"Fine," Daniel grunted as Vlad pushed the fingers back into him. He released the elders throat from his mouth and glared at him, blood smeared across his lips and chin. Danny closed his eyes tightly and rested his forehead against Vlad's shoulder as the elder wiggled his fingers and brushed them against a very pleasant spot. "Can you..."  
  
"I think I can if you feel ready Little Badger," Vlad responded back to him as he withdrew his fingers from Danny's thin body once more. Vlad moved, pinning the frail, shivering boy to the bed. He lifted a slender leg over his shoulder, drawing closer to Danny who had his mouth covered by his hand in attempt to keep quiet. Danny made a loud whimpering sound which was suppressed by his hands as Vlad pressed himself into Danny's tight body. "Are you alight?" Vlad asked the whimpering boy beneath him, his hand resting on the others leg, stilling himself. Danny nodded, his features distorted by the pain that he was feeling. "Shh, calm down Little Badger,"  
  
"M-move then, little bastard," Daniel retorted back to him as he uncovered his mouth, nudging his hips forward. Vlad leaned down and crushed his lips against Daniel's as he moved his body against the others, grunting softly with effort. Danny's fingers knitted themselves in Vlad's hair, burrowing beneath the strands, tangling themselves and pulling on his hair. His whimpering was becoming increasingly loud, his soft panting turning to gasping moans.  
  
"Daniel, you'll have to quiet down unless you want to attract the attention of your parents," Vlad grunted out. Which caused Daniel to freeze in his tracks, body tightening. Vlad let out a hiss of pleasure and leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. "You didn’t forget already, did you?" He asked as he brought his hand to rest at Danny's hip. The Younger mans eyes flickered downward towards his hand before they returned to his face, lip trembling. He spread his legs wider and pushed on Vlad's shoulder with the heel of his foot, trembling still.  
  
"I-I don't care, just...nuuu!" Danny closed his eyes tightly as Vlad shifted, brushing against his prostrate. “I thought you told me you said we were not going to do this,” Danny muttered. Vlad shrugged.

“A little white lie my darling. As if I could ever say no to you when you look so lovely,” Heat rose to Danny's cheeks as he blushed. “Now are you sure it doesn't hurt?” Danny shook his head. “Just tell me if it hurts okay?” Once more, Daniel nodded his head.

“I will. And I know you would stop if I told you to, you're not Plasmius,” Danny's hands quickly came to rest over his mouth, muffling his cry as Vlad rocked into him, brushing his prostate. Smirking to himself, Vlad repeated his actions over once more, licking his lips as Danny arched his body against his. His hands clutched at anything they could get at—this particular time it happened to be the bed sheets. His hands grasped the soft fabric items tightly within his palms, his knuckles turning white.

"You keep on doing that and this won't last very long Little Badger,” Vlad commented as he lunged forward, grunting. Whimpering softly, mind muddled, Danny began to phase through the bed. "Daniel!" Vlad growled out lightly, grabbing him and pulling him out of the bed. "Control yourself!" Danny cracked open a green eye before he changed into Phantom, moaning softly as he leaned upwards, slipping his arms around Vlad's neck and kissing him hard.  
  
"Danny really likes you," Phantom whispered into Vlad's ear as the two of them pulled away. "But you're _his father's collage friend_. I wonder what he thinks about when the two of you are together?" Phantom asked as he ran his fingers down the side of Vlad's face. "Perhaps he thinks it's dirty? Perhaps this is his way of payback for nearly killing him? Oh! Or perhaps he's trying to destroy your life by saying that you did bad things to him? I know Jack can be dense but he would believe Danny if he said you did things to him. I wonder though... Don't you?" Phantom asked Vlad, who was shaking with anger. Phantom's lips curled into a smirk as he tilted his head back and laughed. He moved his hips forwards, closing his eyes against the pleasurable jolt that ran through him. "Do you enjoy making him into a little whore? Why don't you have Plasmius go after him again?" Vlad's hand slapped against Phantom's cheek with a loud noise. "You should hear his screams in my mind, telling me to leave you alone. Oh, it's so pitiful," Phantom sneered before he felt Vlad's fingers wrap around his throat. Laughing, Phantom changed back into Danny.  
  
"Vlad, let go!" He whimpered as he began to claw at the hands around his throat. Vlad released him from his grip as soon as realization hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel, my Little Badger," Vlad said softly, nuzzling his neck, pressing small, quick kisses to the reddened flesh. "Phantom..."  
  
"Don't," Danny said, pressing a finger to Vlad's lips."Don't say a word. Don't believe him and his silly words,” He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "But if you don't move, I think I will be angry with you for quiet an amount of time," He grinned sheepishly, acting as if Phantom had never been there. Vlad would play along if it was what Daniel wanted.   
  
"Hmm?" Chuckling, Vlad smiled. "As you wish, Little Badger," he told the younger affectionately, his fingers running down the smooth lines of his body. Danny mewled softly, his body arching to meet Vlad's; acting as if the entire episode with Phantom had never happened. He practically jumped of the bed when Vlad's fingers wrapped around his neglected erection, coaxing moans out of him with his slow, even strokes.  
  
"C-cheater," Danny whimpered, body shivering, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"How so? I moved didn’t I? Just like you told me," Vlad retorted, swallowing thickly as Danny's body tightened around him. “Just like you told me,” Danny’s hands clutched onto his arms, nails digging into his pale skin. Danny bit down on his lip, trying to keep his volume down.  
  
"Please!" He whimpered desperately, gasping as he pushed himself against Vlad, moving his leg from Vlad's shoulder and wrapping it around his waist as he brought himself up to an upright position. A low moan escaped Vlad's lips as Danny shifted around. He brought his lips to Danny's neck nipping and kissing at the skin there. "I-I..." Danny panted as Vlad nipped him particularly hard, thumbing at the head of Danny's cock. Sweat dripped down his delicate features as he cried out, his body convulsing against Vlad's. A low throaty moan fled from his mouth as Daniel rode out his orgasm, of which he soon followed. Vlad pulled out of Daniel, earning a whine.  
  
"Mmm, that was fun," Daniel murmured as he maneuvered himself off of Vlad and collapsed onto the bed, his face burrowing in the pillows. Vlad smiled as he laid down beside the younger boy, who instantly snuggled closer to him. He reached over and flicked the lamp on the nightstand off, letting darkness settle over them.  
  
"Hm. Is was," He said softly, slipping his arms around the other. Danny chuckled softly as he turned his head upwards to look at Vlad. His eyes narrowed slightly, their bright greenness startling in the darkness of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you Masters? Sleeping with your own Godson? Are your _sins_ really that _insatiable_?"

 


	14. Chapter 14

“ _What's wrong with you Masters? Sleeping with your own Godson? Are your sins really that insatiable?”_ Vlad just could not get those words out of his head. He knew he should not continue to think about them seeing as they came from Phantom. He had only said it as something to mess with his mind. But there _was_ that slight chance that it was true. Did Daniel really think of him like that? That he was just his father’s old collage friend? Did he really think that Vlad would turn him into a whore? _No._ Vlad shook his head and turned on to his back, staring at the ceiling of the guest room. He had moved back into the room once he felt a change in Daniel’s breathing and knew he was fast sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~

Danny knew at once he was alone in bed. The feel of the cold sheets next to him, the lack of extra body heat beside him. Of course he was a bit disappointed that Vlad had left during the night but he did understand the reasoning behind it. If his parents were to come into his room and see the two of them sleeping in the same bed, how would he explain it? He doubted they would believe he did it in his sleep. Danny winced slightly has he sat up, still a bit sore from last nights activities. He shrugged it off however and got out of the bed, glad the curtains were shut. He quickly grabbed some pajamas's out of his dresser and exited his room quietly so he could slip into the bathroom and have a shower before anyone else could stake all the hot water.  
  
~*~*~*~

After his shower, Danny went and got dressed in his nicest clothes, a crisp white dress shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans, combing his hair until it had gotten half decent (or at least what he considered half decent. It was always a rats nest), then went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. Jazz, who was still home from her college break, was sitting at the kitchen table, papers spread out before her in a mess, books piled around her feet. But all in all, aside from the occasional turn of a page and a muttering question, the house was all but silent.  
  
“Where’s Mom and Dad?” He asked, adding in a silent _and Vlad?_. Jazz looked up from her books for a moment before going right back to them.  
  
“Basement with Vlad. Where else would they be? You know how Dad is,” She replied. “It’s good to see you back Danny .You’ve been at Master’s mansion for over a week and I see no visible harm on you either,” Danny looked at her with a brow raised. He hated her when she did her once over looks. Assuming everything. It was like she _knew_ what was going on. Knew that Vlad was more than his arch-nemesis. He knew if she told her, she wouldn't judge him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything just yet.

“Glad to be back too. Nothing worse that being stuck with someone you hate involuntarily, without any way to leave,” Jazz said nothing as she stared at him pointedly for another minute before her attentions when back to studying. He turned and went down to the basement, to see his parents and Vlad—could he call Vlad his boyfriend? He didn’t really know what to call Vlad if he was honest with him—down in front of the portal, looking it over. He blushed softly when Vlad caught his gaze from across the room and looked away.  
  
“What are you guys working on now?” He asked as he took to looking at the ecto-annihilator that was sitting on a bench to his left and sat down on the stool there.   
  
“V-man’s updating the software in the ghost portal,” Jack said with enthusiasm, while Maddie just shook her head.  
  
“There,” Vlad said, brushing his hands down the front of his suit. “You shouldn’t have any problems with it from now on,” Jack slapped Vlad hard on the back began to lead him upstairs, walking him back up the stairs with Maddie and Danny following behind.  
  
“Come on V-man! Say for a while longer!” Jack protested once they were back into kitchen. Jazz had put away some of her books so the table was much clearer. She shot Danny a glance as he walked in, trailing behind the others. Vlad turned back to Jack as he pulled his jacket from the back of one of the chairs.   
  
“Jack, as much as I would _love_ to stay,” His eyes caught Daniel's for a brief moment. “I do need to be getting back to Wisconsin. I cannot make money if your absent. Although I have enjoyed the time I've been here. It is _always a pleasure,_ ” He purred.   
  
“Well, if you have to go...” Jack said sadly, his head hung. Vlad shook his head before looking back at Jack.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry Jack! I’ll come around and visit again next week. We’ll make an outing of it Even bring Daniel along. Have a boys day out, how does that sound?” Jack’s face lit up at this and a grin spread over his face.   
  
“You mean it V-man? That’s great! Danny, go help Vlad get his bags!” He ordered before turning to Maddie. “Did you hear that Maddie?” He yelled excitedly.  
  
“Aww, Dad! Do I have too?!” Danny let out a heavy sigh, using a whiny voice to portray his fake annoyance, acting as if he didn’t want to help, when of course he did—he wanted to spend a even a few more minutes alone with the older man before he left for the week. Although it was entirely possible that Plasmius would be in town taunting him, making him drink his blood. Plasmius was not one that he wanted to see any time in the near future, even if Vlad was the one in control.  
  
“Danny!” Vlad raised a brow at Jack then looked at Danny’s frowning face. “Do as you’re told Danny,” Jack said in an annoyed tone, as if it offended him personally. Sighing heavily, Danny grumbled under his breath as he went towards the stairs and began the climb upwards to the guest room with Vlad following shortly afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~

“God dammit! Dad is such a prude some times!” Danny growled as he fell on the bed in the guestroom. Vlad followed behind him and shut the door gently.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Vlad asked in a soft voice as he began to gather his things together. Danny shook his head. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing…” Danny said in a much softer voice, all the anger he felt, draining out of him. “It’s... No, it's nothing,” He put his hands behind his head and let out a sigh as he pulled a pillow closer and put it under his head.  
  
“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be looking like that Little Badger,” Zippering up one of his bags, Vlad set it on the floor by the dresser before making his way over the bed. “Does it have anything to do with me leaving? I’m only going to be gone for five days. And honestly Daniel, it is not like I won't be back. You will need to drink before I return to visit again,”  
  
“I know but…” Danny looked away from the ceiling and turned on his side and away from Vlad. “What if I…you know…”  
  
“Oh. You’re worried about that. Don’t worry about it now, it’s to late for that,” Vlad gazed at him with hard eyes. “Are you hungry?” Danny nodded before pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Then have something to drink before I leave. If you need to get something to drink before I return, just call. Where is your cell phone? I will put my number in it,” Danny shrugged.

“I don't have one. I broke it a few weeks ago when I was fighting Skulker and Mom won't replace it again. It's the third one so far this year. She told me until I show that I can be responsible she won't replace it again,” He muttered.

“Honestly boy, you  _do_ need to be more careful,” Vlad chided as Danny rolled his eyes. He moved back from the bed and picked up his briefcase before sitting it on the small writing table that was near the windows. “Here,” He took something out of the case and chucked it towards Danny. The boy caught it in his hands and looked down at it.

“ Vlad, I can't take your cellphone,”

“ It's fine. I have more than one cellphone. That one is one if my personal ones. Besides, this way you don't have to worry about Maddie or Jack confiscating it. The last thing a boy your age needs is to have is mother going though his text messages,”

“ But the bill—,”

“ Don't you even think of it,” Danny smiled up at him gratefully.

“ T-thank you,” He murmured softly, turning the phone over in his hands. It was a larger phone, touch screen, Sony model.

“Home, is obviously the manors land line, work is my work phone. If you need to reach me you can try either of them,” Vlad told him, locking the briefcase one more and setting it down by the door before he made his way over to the bed once again. “Let's get you fed yes? We shouldn't waste any more time. You're parents are probably wondering what's taking so long,” Danny nodded, watching Vlad with a lidded gaze. Vlad moved forward, pushing Danny back down on the bed, kissing his lips softly, gently almost, but with a little sting. Danny moaned into his mouth, his teeth nipping at the older mans tongue.

Danny pulled away from Vlad, nipping his jaw line before going onward to his neck. Danny whimpered as he nipped a little more than playful at the elders neck before a shiver ran up his spine and he sank his fingers into Vlad's back, fingers kneading his spine though his clothing. A small groan escaped Danny’s lips, and let go of Vlad’s throat as pulled his canines from the mans neck. He rested his head again Vlad’s chest, panting harshly. “How are you feeling now?” Danny groaned softly, his breath puffing out hot again reachable skin.

“Much better,” Danny managed out in a shaky whisper. “Do you really need to go?” He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
“Yes Little Badger. I do need to get going back to Wisconsin. Like I said before, I do have work to do as much as it seems like I can push it off, I have been getting calls from my secretary all week, but remember, I will be back on Friday evening, unless you need me before then,”  
  
“Promise?” Danny asked, his grip tightening on Vlad’s jacket.  
  
“Little Badger, I promise,” Vlad removed Danny from himself as he stood up and started picking up a few of his bags.  
  
“Here! Let me get that for you,” Danny offered, pulling the bags from Vlad’s hands and slinging them over his shoulders.  
  
“Why, thank you Daniel. That’s very kind of you,” Vlad said as he opened the door, allowing Danny to go out first as he was handling the bags. However Vlad grabbed his arm before he got to the stairs. “And if you’re good while I’m gone, I’ll bring my yearbooks back with me so you can look through them,” The straps to Vlad’s bags almost slipped off Danny’s shoulders as he nodded, eye’s never breaking from Vlad’s.  
  
“Really? How did you...You mean it?” Danny asked, a grin making it’s way to his lips. Vlad nodded. The younger halfas mind raced. He had never said anything about wanting to see pictures of Vlad and his parents when they were younger, in college but he had taken to looking at what few photos Vlad had had around his home. He had only seen a small glimpse into the older halfas past. His college days with his Father and Mother. Vlad said nothing more on the subject and briskly walked past Daniel and went down into the living room. Danny followed carefully behind him, his eyes on the steps that he’s feet moved downward on. By the time he got down the stairs, Vlad had already exchanged his goodbyes with his parents and he was just waiting on Daniel to hurry up with his bags. When Danny was within Vlad’s reach, the elder man took the bags from him and opened the door.  
  
“Have a good week everyone, I look forward to seeing you on Friday” His eyes were set on Danny, who whimpered under the intense gaze.  
  
“Good bye…”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of my edits, so updates will probably be a little slower from here on out since I`m writing everything from scratch going forward...

The week was going by slow. Painstakingly slow. Danny looked out the window as he sat in his science class, watching the birds fly free in the sky. He gave a soft smile as the birds flew out of view before turning his attention back to Mr. Lancer. Outside his normal scuffles with the Box ghost, he hadn't sen anyone else. No Skulker or Technus. No Desiree or Youngblood. Hell, not even those Vulture ghosts. _Then again, most of them are employed by Vlad_ He though as he glanced back up at the clock on the wall once more. He hadn't talk to Sam since she had run out of his room earlier in the week and he supposed that he wouldn't be talking to her any time soon either. Tomorrow it would finally be Friday and the day he would finally get to see Vlad again; finally would get something to eat. He had been cutting the tips of his fingers on propose just to get a taste of blood which had helped ease his need slightly. He didn't want to make Vlad come all the way to Amity Park just to let him drink. He needed to be able to last long periods of time without it.  
  
"Ow!" Danny's head snapped up and he looked right at Paulina, who had given herself a paper cut. He turned away as his eyes flashed neon green for a moment, hands gripping the sides of his desk tightly. "Mr. Lancer! Can I be excused to the nurses office?" The raven haired girl asked. The teacher nodded. Once she left the room, Danny was able to see more clearly, his eyes turning back to blue as he eased back in his desk, his grip loosening, but for the rest of the lesson, the faint smell drove at him.  
  
Finally, when the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day, he crammed everything into his backpack and took off in the direction of Fenton Works. He didn't even bother to wait for Tucker like he had grown accustom to. He didn't say goodbye to anyone when the school day was over. As soon as he was out of sight he transformed and flew home. He transformed around the corner from his house and ran up the front stairs and inside, going straight to his room, locking the door behind him. He dug his cellphone out out of his backpack and his hands shakily dialed Vlad number.  
  
"Vlad Masters, How can I help you?" Vlad answered politely, considering it was his work number. Danny shivered at the sound of Vlad's voice. Even though it was a sound he was used to, it still made him ache.  
  
"Vlad, I..." Danny's voice broke and he paused, his hands still trembling. He clutched the phone now with both hands, trying to prevent himself from dropping it.  
  
"Daniel? What's wrong Little Badger?" Vlad asked, a gentle tone in his voice. His voice rang though Danny and he calmed down somewhat.  
  
"C-can you come here?" Danny asked, trying to take the shaking of his voice.  
  
"Daniel, I'm a bit tied up at the moment in a meeting with my board of—,"  
  
"Please!" Danny pleased with Vlad. "I need you to come here right now!"  
  
"Alright," Vlad said after a pause. "Be patent and I will be there soon Little Badger, alright?" Danny nodded.  
  
"Uh huh," He answered, as his mind kicked into high gear and realized that Vlad couldn't exactly see him nodding. He shivered as he laid down on his bed, running his hand over his chest. "Can I have something else to eat too?" He whispered. Vlad chuckled.  
  
"My, my Daniel. I'm sure if you're that hungry that the chefs can whip up something for you as well," Vlad replied back to him, ignoring the meaning behind Danny's words.  
  
"V-Vlad..." The younger halfa groaned. He rolled over, the side of his head pushing into his pillow, the soft cotton, cool against his heated face. Vlad couldn't help but smile as he licked his lips, pointedly ignoring the members of his board that sat around him.  
  
"I'll be there soon, Daniel, Not to worry," Vlad smirked as he hung up the phone and prepared to leave. “Sorry about that gentlemen. Where were we?”  
  
~*~*~*~

Danny groaned into the softness of his pillow as he woke up to someone knocking on his door. "Go away," He moaned, covering his head with the pillow, but it didn't block out the knocking. "Go away!" He moaned out for a second time.  
  
"Go away? Fine then. If you do not want me here then I will leave," The crackle of someone phasing though solid material rung in Danny's ears and his eyes widened in the darkness that hid his face.  
  
"No, no!" Danny nearly yelled as he sat up, throwing the pillow off his his head. Vlad turned, ignoring him and started to phase back out the door. "Vlad!" Before he knew it, Danny had grabbed his arm, body pressing tightly to him, well as tightly as he could with the older halfa half phased though the door. "Don't go," He said, talking into the arm of Vlad's suit. Vlad turned to him, a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth. "I-I..." Vlad released himself from Danny's grip and pulled himself out of the door and into Danny's room, surveying it once before he took a seat in on the younger mans bed. Danny followed, kneeling in front of him, resting his hands on the older mans knees, looking up with hungry eyes.  
  
Vlad didn't even have time to react to Danny's pounce. The boy sprung up and pushed Vlad back on his back, and settled himself on Vlad's stomach, legs on either side of Vlad's stomach. He placed his hand on Vlad's chest as the older man tried to sit up. "Oh no, no," Danny laughed, his eyes flashing green for a moment, then back to their normal sky blue colour. His lips trembled and he dove for Vlad's neck, which cracked loudly under the pressure of being forced to bed in an angle that was not normal. Danny drove his teeth into Vlad's neck, piercing though the skin. Danny's hand shot out, covering Vlad's mouth as he yelped at the sudden sharp pain that coursed though him. He didn't dare move with Danny's sucking on his neck. He listen to Danny's sucking for a moment, then closed his eyes and reopened them, his vision foggy.  
  
"Daniel. You need to...stop," Vlad asked, panting, his voice muffled by Danny's hand, as he lifted his own hand and rest it on Danny's back. Danny flinched at the touch and withdrew his teeth from Vlad's neck, pulling back from Vlad. Vlad rolled his head over to look at him. "Better?" He asked, his breath coming out in uneven gasps, patting his hand against Danny's back weakly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Danny cried out, panicked, as he became aware of the situation and began to frantically look around, looking for something to stop the blood oozing from Vlad's neck. He fail to notice the faint glow and crackle of Vlad transforming into Plasmius. Danny's eyes widened and he scrambled to get off of the bed.  
  
"Now, now. He's only human after all," Plasmius sneered at him. "You can't take so much out of him at one time. You nearly made him pass out," The black haired ghost licked his lips as Danny tensed up where he stood at the edge of the bed. "What? You didn't think I would come see you? Ha!" Plasmius stalked towards him and Danny backed up for each step he took until he realized that he had let himself become cornered.  
  
"W-Why would I want to see you?!" Danny spat out at him, reaching up and slapping him in the face. Plasmius clenched his hands into fists, as he tried not to strike the other half ghost back, something he normally would not have even thought about before doing.  
  
"I merely thought that little Phantom would want to come out and play. I mean, he did come out after my host had finished fucking you," Danny looked at him with a questioning glance. "Oh? Masters didn't tell you? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Why would he want you to be thinking of him as your _Godfather_. I mean, he's the same age as your father. I wonder how Master really feels about screwing his former best friends son?" Danny could only gape at him. He had nothing to reply with, nothing to retort with, no sort of snappy comeback. Plasmius took at step closer and grabbed the arm that came at him, pinning it against Danny's side. "Did you honestly think you could strike me again? I allowed it the once, but twice..." The older halfa trailed off, his fingers briefly caressing Danny's cheek. "Hmm? Did you?" He asked again, his gloved hand moving to grab Danny's face with it. Plasmius forced him to look him in the face as he awaited his response. Danny averted his eyes, as he tried to focus his gaze on the hand that held his face so firmly.  
  
"N-no," He whispered, his voice shaking. His mind was still reeling from Plasmius' earlier comments. Plasmius pushed Danny's head to the side as he leaned in closer to him. "N-no!" He moaned out as the older mans teeth pressed gently into his neck. The next few moments went by excruciatingly slow for Danny as Plasmius' teeth tore into his neck. He cried out, his hands clutching at the elders long cape as much as he could, his face pressed hard against Plasmius' shoulder. He could feel blood tickle down his neck as Plasmius pulled away, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight from Danny's window.  
  
"Mm. Even better then I remember," Plasmius commented as he licked any remaining blood off his lips. Danny just wanted to disappear. Of course he had the ability literally but with Plasmius, there wasn't a chance of escape, even if he tried. "Now at least your _Godfather_ will be able to move," He said after a long pause. Danny's knees finally gave out, causing him to sink to the floor, the soft material of Plasmius' cape, rubbing against his palms as he continued to clutch it. His knees hit the floor with a small thud, followed by his hands as his gripped loosened before letting go. Danny stared at the white material that pooled by his hands, watching as it disappeared as the man transformed. It was replaced by the dark pinstripe of Vlad's suit pants in his line of sight. He whimpered as his body started to shake. He knew Plasmius scared him, ever since that first attack two weeks ago. It seemed too long ago. His whole body ached longingly for something he didn't even know what of. He was still hungry; even after feeding on Vlad. He shivered, wondering if he would ever rid himself of this dreadful hunger. The last week had been absolutely horrid. Even now he felt he could just go and drain someone dry of the ruby red fluid that ran though one's body.

"Vlad..." Danny whimpered pitifully. "I can't do this any more. I stare at my friends and I just want rip their neck open. How do you go so long without feeding?" He asked.

"It's hard. It will always hard. Especially the first year or so. But you will get though it. I know how it feels to rip someones throat out because you are so hungry; to be able to feel someones pulse from the other side of the room. Those feeling will pass," Vlad pushed himself up so that he was leaning against Danny's bed, his hand covering were Danny had bitten him. Blood had seeped though his fingers and was saturating a small spot of Danny's bed sheet. The younger halfa sat down with him, facing him, Vlad's left thigh between his legs. Danny gently remove Vlad's hand from the bite,taking care to lap up the blood that was still warm on his hand. A small shiver ran though Danny; his hunger returning. However Danny settled for licking the wound clean, his tongue doing small licks so he could saver the taste he craved. Vlad's heart pounded in his chest, as Danny lapped up the wound, soon Danny realized, no more blood would run free from it. He placed soft kisses up Vlad's neck, taking a moment to suck softly on his adam's apple before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Danny shifted slightly in his spot, as arousal starting to rampage though his system. A soft moan left his lips as Vlad began to kiss him back. It felt like it had been forever since they had last had sex. Since they had last been intimate.

"Daniel," Vlad whispered softly into the younger mans ear before taking the earlobe into his mouth and he sucked gently. A breathy moan escaped from Danny's lips as Vlad kissed down his jaw line, sucking on his neck, marking him as his.

"Vlad...Please Vlad..." Danny whined, grinding his hips against Vlad's thigh. Vlad licked his lips and smiled lightly.

"Ah, my sweet Daniel. I am afraid I am too weak right now. As much as it displeases me to say so," However Danny did not heed what he had said. He simply shook his head and began to undo the buttons on Vlad's shirt. He pushed the older halfa's shirt off his shoulders gently. He let out a shaky breath, fingers shaking as he reached out, stroking Vlad's face.

"Let me heal you, I will take the pain away," Danny responded softly, his fingers brushing against Vlad's cheek before he stood, pulling off his tee-shirt, unbuttoning his jeans. He stepped out of them, casting them aside. Clad in only a pair of boxers he dropped to the floor between Vlad's legs, his fingers feeling numb and he fumbled with the older mans belt.

"Daniel, you don't have to do anything. Just sit with me," Vlad murmured as Danny won his fight with the belt. Vlad silenced him with a finger against his lips. "Please Daniel, I am too weak. Let us rest for a while," Danny nodded, although he wanted to continue, he listened to Vlad who had pushed himself up on the bed and was in the process of laying down. "Join me?" he asked, grimacing as he held up the blanket for the younger, his neck throbbed dully. Danny quickly slid in beside him, his back to Vlad's chest. Vlad lowered the blanket over them, his arm sliding around Danny's waist, gently pulling him close, Danny was only more then happy to oblige.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a while, before Danny felt Vlad's breathing even out, his eyes closed. Danny shifted, turning around to face the sleeping man, his hand resting on the older mans cheek.

"What is it?" Vlad asked softly, stroking Danny's arm with the back of his hand as he cracked his eyes open. Danny trembled as the touch, looking up at him. His tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips, before he pressed his lips to Vlad's, pressing his body tighter to the older man. "Daniel?" The younger halfa whimpered, shifting so he could hold Vlad's face, pressing their foreheads together.

"Vlad. I need you so such, I want you so bad," Danny whispered softly, so softly in fact that Vlad almost didn't here him. "I... I think I'm in love with you,"

 


	16. Chapter 16

Vlad's ears rang. Daniel _loved him?_ How was that even possible? Only weeks before they had been fighting, bitter arch-rivals sending blasts at each other and trying to out do one another. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and it bothered him. Not that he did not feel the same way of course, but that it might be something that their other selves were causing to happen.

_Perhaps I should go see Clockwork_ . He thought to himself. After all, the master of all time should know what is going to happen. He only hoped it had nothing to do with Danny's future self. After all, he had been created because of Plasmius and Phantom becoming one. He was hazy on the details on how he had been created, other than the fact that he had ripped out Daniel's humanity with the Ghost Gauntlets. Vlad pressed his finger to his temple as he let out a heavy sigh. He looked down at the mop of black locks to his left and brought his hand down to card though the mess of hair within his grasp.

_Clockwork, hm? I hope you're not thinking that you can somehow, change the future, do you?_ Plasmius sneered at him. Vlad shook his head and refused to respond. He couldn't win a battle against himself. Not like this. Destiny. Fate. What bullshit. He never believed in them before, why should he now? He had changed in the past and he would be sure not to let anything more happen to the boy beside him. He would never tear out his humanity, regardless of what was happening around him. He'd rather die. He looked down at Daniel as he stirred at his side, murmuring softly in his sleep. Vlad smiled fondly at the boy as he sighed.

He had set up a camping trip for the pair of Fenton's which he hoped would go smoothly. He had come to the agreement that he could no longer hate on Jack if he was going to be seeing Daniel. As arbitrary as it was, he didn't want to upset Daniel for such, what seemed like petty reasons at this point; although in the back of his mind they would never be petty and he was sure they would never go away, not the hate he felt towards Jack at causing his ghostly afflictions nor taking Maddie from him. Even in the way of current events. He may not have won Maddie over, or made Daniel his son—not that he wanted to at this point—but he was not as lonely as he had been prior to the events that Plasmius had put into place. With a sigh, he shook his head and picked up the book he had been reading earlier off the nightstand, opening it back to the page he had last been on.

A few minutes later however, he was interrupted with a knock on the door to the room. “Come in,” He called over, unwilling go get up and out of his spot. The door opened and Jack poked his head in. “Jack. Come in. How can I help you?” He asked as Jack pushed the door open further and came into the room. He set down his book on the nightstand again, carding the fingers of his other hand though Daniel's raven locks once more.

“Well, I was just wanting to see what all was needed for tomorrow's trip! Maddie dug out the sleeping bags and some pillows and we've got the RV—,”

“I thought we'd go classic actually. Skip the RV and take out some tents. We'd only need one or two of them,”

“Camping with out Fenton RV? I don't know Vladdy...” Jack trailed off, sounding disappointed.

“Oh, come now Jack. It will be fun! Just the three of us, camping out under the stars, roasting marshmallows over an open fire. Making s'mores. Trust me,”

“Well okay V-man. I will. You've never let me down any other time,” He grinned. Danny shifted under Vlad's palm and Jack's attention drew to him. “What's Danny doing in here?”

“ Hm? Oh. He needed to get some of  _The handmaiden's Tale_ read for school and he was having a bit of trouble understanding some of the subtle plot points so he requested some assistance. I felt it may just be easier for me to read it to him rather than him come and ask me every time. That way I can explain as I go so nothing is missed,” Jack nodded, going along with Vlad's explanation.

“ Well as long as it helps his grades,” Jack responded with a shrug and a grin. “He's got some issues with them so any help he can get is good in my books. Well, I'm gonna go gather some more stuff for our trip! Gotta have lots of food!” Vlad smiled back at him as the larger man turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Vlad returned to petting Daniel's hair and he picked up his book with the other.

“ Really? That's the best excuse you could come up with?” Danny murmured sleepily as he shifted in his spot, his arm tightening in it's grip around Vlad's waist.

“ Well I didn't hear you coming up with anything better. Besides, you need to get that book read. I will trust you to pack it in your bags when we leave,” Danny nuzzled his face into Vlad's side as he groaned in annoyance.

“ I was sleeping,” Vlad rolled his eyes at Daniel before bring his gaze to the open pages of his book.

“ So you say,” He teased. Danny groaned again before he pushed himself up, turning under the blankets.

“ Fine. Fine. As long as you read it to me. I honestly don't get any of that stupid book. It's so long and weird,”

“ Yes, that's what most of your generation says about everything. But it is honestly a good read. I don't think you'll have an issue reading it once you get into it,” Danny rolled his eyes.

“ Enough about school and books and junk! What's the idea about tenting on our trip instead of taking the RV? What the hell am I supposed to do?” Vlad chuckled softly and ruffled Danny's hair.

“ Don't worry. It will be fun. Besides, I'm sure I can convince your father to let you share the tent with me instead of him. After all he is twice the man. He needs more room than we do after all. But regardless. It will be fun. Your father was always a good guy to go camping with. I remember when we were in college we went out into the woods and stayed out there for days. Just living off the land. Or at least until Maddie came out and found us,” Danny snorted out a laugh.

“ Really? I never expected you to be the woodsy type. Maybe this will be fun. Think we might be able to get a little lost without Dad?” He murmured quietly as he leaned up and brushed his lips against Vlad's.

“ Hm,” Vlad murmured as he kissed Daniel back. “That might be a viable idea. Or maybe we can go on a midnight stroll after your father goes to bed. I do enjoy how he sleeps like a log. Not even the loudest sound could wake him. I'm sure that hasn't changed over the years,” Danny snorted against Vlad's lips before pulling back.

“ The only thing that will wake him is a ghost attack. And I honestly think that that's only because the alarm that triggers when the portal opens is like...a crowd at an Ember concert. It is deafening, I swear on my part life,”

“ Somehow that does not surprise me. As I have mentioned, he sleeps like a log,” Danny laughed as he turned, falling back against the pillows once again. “I think you should get up. You've been sleeping for a few hours now. You'll throw off your sleep schedule,” Danny made a content noise and laid there for a few moments before pushing himself back up into a seated position. “Besides, I'm sure we can fine more inventive ways to wear you out than reading,” Danny blushed softly at his words and made his way out of the bed.

“ I guess I should go to my own bed anyways. It is pretty late,” He muttered. Vlad rolled his eyes.

“ Now, now. Don't be like that Daniel,”

“ Don't be like what?”

“ A child. Honestly. You sound like I'm scolding you and sending you to bed without dinner,”

“ Well...” Danny said as he stood beside the bed, his hands hidden behind his back as he rocked on his heels.

“ I thought we were going to wait?” Vlad asked. “It's only been a few hours,”

“ Yes, I know. I was kidding,” He shot Vlad a grin and turned towards the door. “Have a good night Mister Masters,” He teased.

“ Good night Daniel. Remember, we're leaving at dawn,” Daniel shrugged as he opened the door. “I'll wake you when it's time,” Danny waved over his shoulder as he left, flashing him his middle finger before the door clicking shut behind him. Vlad shook his head at Daniel's antics and picked up his book once more.

 


	17. Chapter 17

“I guess I should have picked a larger vehicle,” Vlad said sympathetically as Danny wiggled beside him, elbow brushing his side.

“No worries V-man! We have everything in the back and it's only a few hours drive! Being a little squished is nothing! We'll have so much fun! I wonder if we will see any ghosts!” Danny rolled his eyes.

“ Dad, remember that this is going to be a  _ghost free_ camping trip?” Jack reached up and scratched his chin as he laughed sheepishly.

“I know! I just forgot. It's been a while since I've been without any kind of ghost hunting equipment,” He admitted.

“Don't worry about it Jack, we'll be fine,” Vlad reassured him. “Besides, I'm sure I saw Danny slip in the—,” He paused, glancing at Danny for a moment before returning his gaze to the road stretched out before him. “Fenton Thermos? Is that it?”

“Yeah, well, I don't expect anything to happen but, you never know,” Danny admitted with a sheepish grin. His father patted him on the knee.

“That's my boy!” He grinned at Danny before reaching out to fiddle with the volume of the stereo. Vlad shrugged when Danny looked up at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. Danny elbowed him lightly in the side before he placed his palm against Vlad's thigh. The older man's head quickly turned towards Daniel with a brow raised but said nothing before turning his attention back to his driving.

~*~*~*~

“Christ, it is good to be out of the truck!” Danny stretched his arms over his head as he walked towards the tailgate.

“Come on guys, let's get going!” Jack cheered as he loaded his arms up with gear. When Danny was within arms reach he tossed the first aid kit to him. “Keep that handy Danny. You never know when we'll need it,”

“Okay Dad,” Danny replied as he looked past his father and met Vlad's eyes. While he did love the man in a nicely pressed suit, it was nice to see him in more casual clothing. Dark jeans and a tee-shirt with a blue plaid over shirt. He looked rather cute. Danny watched as he slung a duffle bag over his shoulder and picked up a pair of sleeping bags. “Do you need some help?” He asked. Vlad shook his head.

“No, I've got it Daniel,” He replied at the same time Jack said “All set?” The pair of halfas nodded.

“All set Dad. Hey, just where are we setting up camp?” He asked as Vlad locked the truck up with his remote lock.

“It's not too far, about a mile or so into the forest. Remember when I told you about me and Jack going camping when we were in college? It's basically the same location,”

“ Ah. Okay,” Danny muttered softly, nodding. They began making their way into the woods, Jack leading, with Danny in the middle and Vlad bringing in the rear. It was a good hike to the camping spot, somewhat uphill. By the time they reached the clearing Danny was panting and gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Vlad dumped the bags he was carrying into the grass beside him and let out a long breath.

“I don't ever remember it being this far in Jack. Are you sure it's the correct spot?” Vlad asked Jack, watching the other man look around as he too, dropped the bags he was carrying to the ground.

“Well, it looks like it, doesn't it?” He asked. “I think it is. Maybe it seems longer because we're older this time around,” Jack reasoned. It made sense. Vlad dropped the subject. “I suppose we should set up the tents first eh?” Jack suggested. “Danny, grab one of the tents and we'll set it up. After all, every boy should know how to set up a tent,” Danny cringed but did as he was told, grabbing one of the tents from Vlad's pile of things and bringing it over to his father who dumped everything out in a mess on the forest floor. Danny groaned before grabbing at the paper instructions before they had a chance to blow away in the wind. He could hear Vlad snickering behind him and he shot the man a glare before moving closer to try and help his father.

Surprisingly, Jack wasn't all that stupid it seemed. Within twenty minutes they had the first of the tents set up and were well on their way to setting up the second one.

“Dad, you're actually pretty good at setting these up,” He admitted.

“Yup! I used to go camping all the time with my father so I got pretty good at it! Oh, those were the days. Sitting around a camp fire, making s'mores and telling scary stories late into the night! With all the ghosts around, I really haven't had the chance to take you out camping Danny but hopefully we'll be able to change that going forward,” He flashed Danny a bright smile and Danny smiled back at him.

While the second tent was being set up, Vlad went out and began to gather pieces of wood for the camp fire. He picked up stray branches and twigs that they could use for kindling. When he returned, the second tent was finished and both Jack and Danny where sitting in the folding chairs they had brought along.

“Good to see you both hard at work,” He laughed as he glanced over Danny's slim figure, dressed in a simple tee-shirt and shorts before moving to Jack who was wearing something that reminded him of a lumberjack. He set the wood he had collected down between the tents for now and went to gather his own chair; setting it up beside Daniel's before plunking down in it. “What now?” He asked, mostly to Jack as he looked upwards towards the tree tops. Danny glanced over at him before getting up and out of his chair.

“Let's go for a hike or something! I'm feeling pretty energetic!” Danny turned on his heel to look at Vlad and his Father. “Dad?” Jack waved him off.

“I'll go later. Still lots to do around here first. Need to get a fire going soon,” He responded, waving Danny off with a smile.

“Vlad?” Danny asked, watching as the corner of the mans mouth twitch with amusement. Vlad shrugged.

“Do you need any help here Jack, or do you think you can manage without us?” He asked as he got out of his chair. Jack shook his head, standing as well.

“Nah, I got it V-man! Enjoy your hike! I'll have lunch ready when you come back! Nothin' like grilled food over an open flame. Oh, don't forget to take a few water bottles with you and some bug spray. They can get pretty nasty out here,” His mothers words, he was sure but Danny went over to where his father had put the cooler and grabbed two water bottles out of it then moved over to the gear bag, digging out some bug repellent and shoving it into his back pocket. He tossed one of the water bottles to Vlad who caught it then began to follow behind Danny as he walked to the edge of the clearing and started up one of the many paths. They walked in a content silence for a while; or at least until Vlad felt they were far enough from their camping spot and Jack to speak without being overheard. He reached out, grabbing Danny's wrist and turning him around.

“You've got some nerve,” He growled out, wetting his dry lips.

“Do I? What did I do?” Danny shot back, taking a step back, pulling his wrist free from Vlad's grip.

“Oh, I think you know what you did,” Vlad responded back, a predatory grin crossing over his features as he advanced on Daniel. His eyes flashed red for a moment and Danny's eyes widened in response. “I shouldn't have to explain what you did. You should know,”

“I-I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I won't do it again,” He said instantly, lowering his gaze. Vlad snorted.

“What are you talking about?” Vlad answered after a moment of tense silence. “When did we make it all the way out here?” He asked. Danny looked up at him, surprise crossing over his features.

“Does that happen often? That you don't remember going places?” Danny asked somewhat suspiciously. Vlad shook his head.

“Sometimes,” The man rubbed at his temples.

“Your eyes flashed red earlier. I can only assume that Plasmius is overshadowing you without your knowledge,” Vlad let out a heavy sigh.

“What were you apologizing for?” He questioned, carding his fingers though Daniel's messy black locks.

“I don't know. You told me I knew what I did but I have no idea what it was I did. But I don't really think it was you saying it. And I don't think I was supposed to answer,” Danny admitted, scratching at his arm. There was an annoying buzz of a mosquito near by but he couldn't see the stupid thing.

“We will just have to be more..weary going forward,” Danny nodded before reaching out to grab Vlad's hand.

“Come on. We should get moving if we want to make this an adventure,” Vlad rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Danny's hand. Danny squeezed back reassuringly as he turned and began walking again, pulling Vlad along with him.

After some time Danny stopped and let go of Vlad's hand, now that his was warm and clammy. He wiped his palm on his jeans and turned around to face Vlad.

“Wanna take a break old man?” He taunted playfully. Vlad held his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“You wound me Little Badger,” He chuckled. “But yes, it would be nice for a break,” He looked around for a moment before he spotted a few trees that had fallen down about a hundred feet from where they stood. “Why don't we take a seat?” He asked, gesturing to the fallen trees. They weaved between the living ones and made their way over to spot Vlad and pointed out. Vlad sat down first and Danny crawled into his lap, pressing his face into Vlad's neck. “Hungry?” Vlad murmured into his hair.

“No. Not yet,” Danny mumbled against him. “Maybe before you go back to Wisconsin,” Vlad made a noise in the back of his throat but didn't verbalize a response. Danny snuggled in closer for a few minutes and they said in silence, simply listening to the sounds of the woods around them.

“Should we head back?” Vlad asked. Danny hummed in response.

“Has we been gone for very long? I mean I'm sure Dad's doing fine on his own. And it's not like we're going to run into a ghost here right? Unless it's like the box ghost or something but honestly, I doubt he's going to come all this way just to annoy me,” Vlad shook his head for a moment before raising his arm so he could look at his wrist watch.

“It's only been like an hour or so. We can always go out for another walk later. And besides, it will take us forty or so minutes to get back to the camp anyways,” Danny pouted but climb off of Vlad's lap.

“I guess so. Ugh. Why couldn't we have just gone camping? Just the two of us?” Vlad shrugged.

“I want to make nice with your parents, not cause a rift. Jack was—is a good friend. And until recently I have been a poor one to him. I thought you'd like me getting along with them, not trying to kill your father and seduce your mother,” The older man explained as he led the way back to the path.

“Well yeah. Of course I don't want you to be trying to seduce mom. It makes it much harder for me,” He laughed as he ran to catch up. He grabbed Vlad's hand and entwined their fingers together. Vlad snorted and shook his head at the action.

“Such a teenager,” Vlad teased him. “Always wanting to hold me hand. Did you do this sort of thing with Samantha?” He asked.

“ No,” Danny responded coldly, the playfulness in his voice gone. “All she wanted to do was to make out and try to push me into having sex with her but I didn't want to. Why would you even bring her up? I don't even talk tog her any more. Not since that day she seen us in my room together. I even tried telling her it was a joke but she didn't buy it. And Tucker..well we do have more in common now than we ever did but I think it's because it's you that we don't hang out very often, which I don't get at all since he's kinda, sorta seeing  _Nicolai Technus. Technus!_ What the hell! He's like, not even human! I just don't get it at all Vlad,” Vlad stopped and looked over at Daniel.

“Technus? Really?” He questioned, raising a brow. It puzzled him how that would even work, seeing as one was a ghost and the other was human.

“ Yeah! I know right? I mean, he  _is_ the undisputed master of electronics so I'm sure there's a way but—anyways!” Danny said suddenly, shuddering. “Not going there. How's work?” He asked as he started to walk again.

“Do you really want to know?” Vlad asked with a chuckle.

“Do I have to answer that?” Danny retorted. “I mean, you can tell me if you want to but...I may not pay attention to closely,” He laughed. Vlad rolled his eyes at his words but didn't reply. “Vlad?”

“Hm? Oh,” Vlad shook his head as he paused in his steps again. “Come here,” Danny shot him a questioning look but took a few steps closer to the man so he was standing directly in front of him. Vlad leaned down and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips before dropping his hand and stepping around him and continuing on the path back to the camp. Danny stood there, somewhat stunned for a moment before turning and running after him.

“Wait for me!” He called, only to have Vlad wave his hand over his shoulder and continue on. Danny jogged to catch up with him. His foot caught on a root that had grown above ground and he let out a cry as he went down, face first into the forest floor. At the sound of Danny falling caused Vlad to turn back towards him.

“Daniel, are you okay?” He asked, moving quickly over to the fallen boy and freed the boys foot free from the tree root before turning him over so he was lying on his back. “Daniel?”

“Yeah. Shit. Sorry,”

“Don't apologize. Can you move your foot?” The foot in his hands twitched as Danny let out a hiss of pain.

“Not really. It hurts like I don't know what,” Vlad began to apply slight pressure to Danny's heel before pressing his fingertips into Danny's ankle. The black haired boy yelped out in pain causing Vlad to instantly stop the action. He set Danny's foot back onto the ground carefully and stood up. “Are you going to get Dad or something?” He asked. Vlad shook his head before moved again, bending down and scooping Danny up in his arms.

“Why would I go and get your father? I am more than capable of carrying you myself,” He shifted Danny in his hold before turning back to the path and continuing onward, back to the camp site.

When they arrived back at the site, Jack was sitting by a fire he had started and was starting to make some of the steaks he had brought with him. He looked up as Vlad and Danny came into view, standing up at once when he saw that Vlad was carrying his son.

“Vlad, Danny, what happened?” He asked as he made his way over to the pair.

“Daniel tripped on a tree root and it looks like he sprained his ankle,” Vlad explained as he set Daniel down in one of the open chairs. He knelt down on the ground beside him as he carefully lifted the younger mans calf up. “I'm thinking we need to get some ice on this Daniel to keep the swelling down and I'm going to need to take your sneaker off,” Danny swallowed thickly but nodded, worrying at his lip as Vlad began to untie his laces, loosing them before in one swift movement pulled at the heel and removed the shoe from Danny's foot.

“Fuck!” Danny yelped loudly, cringing as tear pooling in the corner of his eyes.

“Alright Danny?” Jack asked as he moved to stand beside Danny.

“Yes, Christ that hurt,” He whined. Vlad shook his head as he stood, tossing Danny shoe aside.

“Jack, while don't' you do him up a bag of ice from the cooler?” Vlad asked softly, reaching out to card his fingers though Danny's hair. The action drew Danny's gaze to him and he shook his head. He really needed to stop doing that. Jack returned a few moments later with a bag of ice. He tossed to to Vlad who caught it easily and bright it down to rest against Daniel's ankle. The boy shivered at the coolness but smiled gratefully.

“Just keep that there and I'm sure you'll be walking by dark,” Vlad told him as he moved a chair closer to Daniel, lifting the boys leg up and sitting down, then setting Daniel's foot across his lap. “We'll just keep it elevated for a little bit too. That may help,” Danny winced as he wiggled his toes around and Vlad rested a palm to Danny's foot, pressing down lightly with the pads of his fingers in a gentle massage. Daniel winced again but after a moment of careful movements, his foot began to feel better. A whimper escaped his lips as he tilted his head back, exposing his throat. The noise caught Vlad's attention and he looked at the boy. His fingers pressed harder into Daniel's foot and the younger male let out a hiss of pain as he brought his head back down and glared at Vlad.

“What was that for?!” He growled.

“Stop looking so.. appetizing!” Vlad hissed back, eyes flaring red for a fraction of a second. Danny swallowed thickly.

“S-sorry,” He muttered under his breath, looking away as Jack looked over at the pair, frying pan in one hand, fork in the other.

“Who wants some dinner!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Fuck,” Danny cursed as a blue wisp of breath left his lips. “Who is it now?” He sat up in his sleeping back and looked around but there was no one by, with the exception of Vlad who lay sleeping beside him. He let out a hiss of pain as he shifted his body around, trying to get turned around enough to pull him close to the entrance of the tent. He gritted his teeth together and ignored the pain, dragging himself to the zippered doorway. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos that was in his bag; also thankfully within arms reach. As quietly as he could, he pulled the zipper upwards, opening it enough to push back the flap and peer outside. He glanced around but saw nothing. “Hmm” Danny hummed quietly.

“Ah, little ghost boy!” Came a voice to his left as a hand wrapped around his throat, hauling him completely outside of the tent. He dropped the thermos He clawed at the hand, gasping, garbled noises fighting their way out of his throat.

“T-Technus—,” He gasped as he was pulled further outside before being dumped onto the hard ground. He ground his teeth together, biting back the yelp in pain as some of his weight came onto his swollen ankle.

“Yes, it is I!” The ghost jeered at him before floating back over to the tent and phasing his head into one, and then the other.

“No techie friend with you?” Technus asked, moving back in front of Danny as the raven haired boy tried to get his legs from under him. The ghost lowered himself down so that his feet where solidify on the ground. Danny grunted as he finally got his feet out from under him.

“Not today. Just me, Dad and Vlad,” He looked to where the thermos had rolled to before looking to Technus again.

“Hmm. Where might I find him?” The ghost asked. Danny raised a brow.

“Why should I tell you?” He frowned.  _What the hell?_ _Why didn't he just go to Tucker's_ _?_ He thought as he continued to sit on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. Technus shrugged before leaning in closer to the boy.

“I have a new device that I thought he might like. It's pretty rad,”

“And since have you been speaking with  Tucker? I thought you guys were taking a break after that last fight you got into? ” Danny growled out, trying to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake Vlad or his father up. “ Although I do like the update to your lingo,” Technus chuckled. “Well, fine then. As long as your not going to stir up any shit. And don't go near Sam's house. She has more than enough tools to send you back to the ghost zone,” Danny was tired and didn't want to put up with this shit for much longer.

“ Noted friend. So where can I find our cool and trendy buddy since he is not here with you?” Danny rolled his eyes at his words.

“Go find him at his house. You've been there before yeah?” Technus thought for a moment.

“ Yes! But no Samantha. She is a viscous one,” Danny looked up at his statement before rubbing the back of his hand.

“ Yeahhh. We don't talk any more so she's been even more so. I'll say it again.  _Do not_ go to Sam's. If you want to visit Tucker, it's fine as long as you, you know, don't go and hurt him or anything or I will find you and kick your ass,” Technus nodded eagerly and grinned.

“ I will keep your words in mind! Thank you ghost boy!” Technus jumped up and started to float away.

“ Hey! At least put me back to bed! I can hardly stand let alone crawl back inside that thing!” Technus laughed softly, floating closer. He reached down and yanked on Danny's arm, pulling him up until he was hovering above the ground before turning them both intangible and moving them through the tent before setting him down. “Thanks, I guess,” Danny muttered as he tugged on the blankets which were crumpled up to the side. Technus nodded before phasing out of the tent. “Hey—wait!” Danny called as loudly as he dared to. Technus phased his head back though. “Tell Tucker to call me, or text me when you see him will you? He won't answer my texts. Tell him I'm sorry,” Technus blinked for a moment.

“ I shall Ghost Boy, I shall!”

“ And come on, you can call me Danny when we're not fighting,” Technus shot him a cocky grin and phased out of the tent one final time. Danny let out a sigh and began to settle back down on his sleeping bag, pulling the blankets over him. He felt Vlad stir nearby before an arm reached out and pulled him closer.

“ Who were you talking to?” Came a mumbled question from behind him as Vlad pressed his forehead against Danny's back.

“ Hmm? Oh, no one,” He responded softly.

“ No one hmm? Didn't sound like no one,”

“ Fine. Technus was looking for Tucker,”

“ Oh?” Vlad murmured. “Ah, yes, you told me they were getting close before,” Danny rolled his eyes as he shifted back again Vlad, shiver. “Cold, Little Badger?”

“ A little,” He responded with a yawn. “G'night,”

“ Goodnight Little Badger,”

~*~*~*~

“ Rise and Shine!” Jack's voice thundered in the same space of the tent as he pulled the zipper open and poked his head in. Vlad still had his arms wrapped around Danny's chest, but Daniel had twisted around in his sleep, blankets tossed about every which way. One leg was thrown over Vlad's thigh while the other was curled inward towards himself.

“ I'm awake Jack,” Vlad told the man, blinking against the sudden brightness as he pulled his arms from around Daniel and sat up. “Christ. Maybe I should have let him share a tent with you. I might have gotten a half decent sleep then,” Jack laughed.

“ I've got breakfast on the go already, you can wake him up and join me out here whenever your ready,” He continued to laugh softly to himself as he zippered the tent back up and went on his way. Rolling his eyes Vlad gently moved Daniel's leg from his own and set it down carefully. There was some slight bruising and Daniel's ankle was still swollen some but it was healing. The elevation didn't hurt it either. As he turned his attention to the rest of the raven haired boy, he gently shook his shoulder.

“ Mmm, M'wake,” Danny turned towards Vlad, blinking up at him sleepy smile. “Five more minutes?” He hummed, even as he stretched in his spot, spine curving.

“ No more minutes Daniel,” He paused to enjoy the sight before his eyes. “Your father is already up,”

 

“Yeah? So?” He responded softly, reaching a hand out to pull at silver locks. Vlad followed the tug, not wanting to have Daniel pull any harder. “Who cares?” He asked, licking his lips, his eyes darting from Vlad's eyes to his lips before returning. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, a small whine leaving his throat as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck, pulling him down. He poked his tongue out and between Vlad's lips as the man parted them as he sighed against Danny's own lips. Vlad kissed him back carefully for a moment before pulling away from the younger halfa. 

 

“Now Daniel, I didn't invite you on our camping trip for that,”

“ No?” Daniel questioned, licking his lips before he began to worry at them. “But I... _I'm hungry,_ ”

“ Well then, sit up and I will allow you to bite me,” The corner of Danny's lip twitched as he lunged forward towards Vlad, his mouth meeting with the elder mans neck, and bit down, breaking though the skin in an instance. Blood began to bubble up to the surface and Danny groaned as Vlad hissed in pain, his hands gripping the blankets below tightly. After a few minutes had passed, Danny let up, withdrawing his teeth from Vlad's throat and pressing, licking his way up Vlad's jawline to his lips, kissing him again. Blood smeared over his lips from Daniel's, Vlad pushed the young halfa away from him.

“ Daniel, I said not right now,” He hissed out softly. Danny fell back onto his blankets and looked up at the older man though his lashes.

“ But..but I want you. Please, I need you,” He begged, his eyes shimmering green. “ _Please,_ ” Vlad's eyes flashed red.

“ _So you think you can get your way do you, little Phantom?_ ” Danny smiled coyly, his eyes still neon green.

“ _Oh, I know I can. You came out to play didn't you?_ ” Vlad's eyes narrowed. “ _What's wrong Plasmius? Cat got your tongue?”_

“ _ Brat. What do you think you're doing?”  _ Plasmius growled out, bringing his hand down to Danny's throat and pressed his fingers into the column of flesh. Phantom brought his hand up to Plasmius' hands, clawing at it. Plasmius squeezed harder for a moment before releasing him. “ _ I will bring you to your knees,”  _ He snarled. Phantom sprawled out on the ground, licking his lips as he looked up at Plasmius before reaching up and tapping the ends of his fingers against the older ghosts cheek.

“ _ If you want me on my knees, all you need to do is ask,” _ He replied teasingly.

“ Danny! V-man! Did you fall back asleep? Breakfast is ready!” Danny's eyes snapped back to their piercing blue at the sound of his father's voice and his hand dropped away. Vlad's own did the same and he shook his head.

“ Butter biscuits!” He cursed under his breath as he shook his head. “Damn Plasmius,” Danny blinked at him.

“ Ugh, what happened?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ Plasmius was talking to Phantom. Can you not hear him when he does is?” Vlad asked.

“ Danny! Vlad!” Jack's voice echoed as he yelled to them again.

“ We'll talk about this after,” He responded to Daniel. “Coming Jack!” He yelled as he began to move to the end of the tent. “Do you need help getting out?” He asked after a moment, glancing towards Danny's ankle. Danny shook his head.

“ No. It's feeling better than last time I was awake so I think I'm good. Go on, I'll be out in a few minutes,” Vlad nodded before exiting the tent, leaving Danny alone. Danny sat in the tent, not moving for a few moments, listening to Vlad speak with his father before he let out a heavy sigh then pushed himself onto his knees. He was dressed in his pajamas's still but it wouldn't matter. Vlad was too. And he was sure his father was. He moved to the door of the tent before climbing out and pushing himself to his feet.

“ Danny! Where you are! How's the foot?” His father called over to him.

“ It's..good Dad,” He said back, hobbling over to where the two older men where sitting, and falling into one of the two open chairs. “I don't know how much fun I'm going to be though. I can't hike like this, or fish or...” He trailed off.

“ Nonsense! I can carry you Son! At least to go fishing! Hiking on the other hand, we can skip that!” Jack laughed loudly, his voice echoing into the woods. Danny shrugged, eyeing the eggs in the pan that where resting over the fire.

“ Is breakfast ready? I'm starving,”

“ Yes! Let me get it for you!” Jack offered, jumping up from his seat to get Danny something to eat. As soon as he was handed a plate he inhaled the food given to him, before letting out a satisfied burp.

“ Damn, that was good Dad,” Jack grinned in response. “So what are we going to do today?” Danny asked as he glanced towards Vlad before turning his eyes downcast. His cheeks reddened and he suddenly felt weak. “Maybe we can do something that's not too far. Hey Dad, did you bring the radio?”

“ Yeah, I think so. Vladdy, do you remember where we put it?” Vlad shook his head.

“ I cannot remember off the top of my head Jack. Didn't you put it with the emergency supplies?”

“ Ah, of course! How forgetful of me!” Danny smiled at his fathers words, watching as he stood and went over to the truck bed, returning moments later with a small battery-operated radio. He set it down beside Danny's chair before returning to his own. Danny reached down and picked up the portable radio, his fingers closing around the handle as he lifted it into his lap. He flicked the on switch and began to fuss with the knobs until he was able to pick up a local radio station. “Ah. The classics! Can't get any better than that!” Danny rolled his eyes, listening to the soft rock being emitted from the speakers. Vlad laughed softly.

“ Yes, that was the age of rock, eh Jack?” He asked, even as the other man ignored him; too wound up in the song that was playing; strumming on air as if playing a guitar. Danny set the radio back down on the ground beside him, watching Vlad shake his head and took a seat a few feet from Daniel. The younger hybrid rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he returned his gaze to his father.

“ This is going to be a long day,”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause between the last chapter, and that this is so short. For the short of it; laptop got blue screen of death, so, yeah, lost like, everything. Just got a new one yesterday so I thought I'd give a little update :)

“Oh my god, I am so glad to be back to civilization!” Danny cried out as he grinned, staring at the bars on his cell phone as they came into reception, hitting the outskirts of Amity Park. Vlad simply rolled his eyes as he shifted into a higher gear. Jack placed a hand on the top of Danny's head and messed up his hair.

“You and that cell phone. It's not a wonder that you don't have a girlfriend,” Jack teased, causing Danny to blush. He worried at his lip for a moment, not responding. Jack glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “Danny, is something wrong?” The younger male bit at the inside of his cheek before responding.

“Hey, Dad, I.. I'm never going to get a girlfriend,,”

“Oh?” Was the only response he received. After a few moments of tense silence between them, Danny opened his mouth once more.

“I mean, I..umm,”

“Jack. He's like me,” Danny choked on his spit, turning to look at Vlad with wide eyes. Jack cocked his head to the side, blinking.

“Ah!” He grinned, realization crossing his features. He slipped his arm down from Danny's head to wrap them around his shoulders. “Well why didn't you say so! It's nothing to be ashamed of! Geez Vlad, how long have you known? And Danny why did you tell Vlad before me? I didn't even know that you where that close,” A blush appeared on Danny cheeks and he looked down at his lap, clasping his hands there. “It makes me question why you where at Vlad's for so long though,” He said. Vlad glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the road.

“W-well, I....I didn't know who else to turn to... Sam, she just doesn't understand and Tucker, well... It would just be weird to talk to him about something like that. So Vlad, I.. I know we've had our differences in the past but, you trust him with like, everything, so I thought maybe that, that maybe I could too. So I called him and he brought me to his house and he made up that story about me being sick...Sorry,”

“Well, I remember being young once and having Vlad lie to my parents too. He's really good at it yes? I would have never suspected anything either,” He let out a hearty laugh, slapping his hand down again Danny's shoulder. “And I know Vlad is a handsome bugger so don't go fallin' in love with him!” Jack grinned. This time it was Vlad who let out a choking noise, his hand slipping from the wheel for a brief moment.

“J-Jack, now don't go saying things like that,”

“Aw, I'm just kdding anyways V-man! You're much to old for Danny anyways!” Jack laughed. Vlad squeezed his hands grip on the steering wheel at the crack at his age.

“And what if I was?” Danny asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Vlad froze where he was seated, but Jack only laughed in response to Danny's question.

“Always the kidder!” He laughed. Vlad let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding in before he subtly elbowed the younger hybrid. Danny shook his head and let out a laugh as well.

“Y-yeah, just kidding! I mean, who could fall in love with that old fart?” Vlad growled under his breath at yet another crack at his age was had.

“You two aren't going to let that go are you? Geez Jack, you  _do_ know that we are the same age, yes?” Jack shrugged, a wide grin on his face.

“But Vladdy, your problem is that you look the age. I don't,” Another laugh erupted from Jack and Danny laughed softly with him. Vlad's brows furrowed as he began more annoyed at the pair. A small hand appeared on his thigh and he glanced at Daniel, who was looking at the road ahead, his tongue, slipping between his lips to lick at them as he squeezed his fingers into the older hybrid's leg for a quick moment then released his leg and moved his hand away. Vlad shook his head.

“Look. City limits. You two will be home soon and out of my hair,” Jack looked at Vlad for a moment before looking at Danny, the two breaking out in laughter.

“Oh, shut up you two!”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“So how was your trip boys?” Maddie asked, greeting them with a smile as they began to emerge from the truck. Danny looked up and over at his mother as Vlad helped him out of the truck, his ankle still sore. He looked away, a light blush covering his cheeks as Vlad's fingers flex against him as he set the boy on the paved ground. Jack, who had moved around to the back and was in the process of unloading things, dropped whatever was in his hands (Which happened to be the tents and chairs) and went straight over to her, sweeping her off her feet as he kissed her on the lips. Vlad dropped his hold, allowing Danny, as rolled his eyes at his parents, to step around Vlad. The older man grabbed his arm and looked at him pointedly for a moment.

“Vlad...” Danny trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Why the hell would you say something like that to your father?” He growled, voice low as he leaned in closer to Danny.

“W-well, I just, I figured he sh-should know,”

“That you're in love with me?” He hissed, his grip on Danny's arm tightening.

“I thought you meant about being gay,” He winced, trying to pull his arm free. “You know Dad is clueless. He wouldn't realize it whether it is true or not. Now let go of me!” Danny wrenched his arm from Vlad's grip and moved to the end of the truck, pulling down the tailgate and started pulled out random things, dropping them to the ground without a care. He could hear his mother's voice saying something about dinner before his father appeared to his left.

“Need some help there, Danny-o?” Danny shrugged and tossed another sleeping bag on the ground.

“Actually Dad, my ankle is killing me,” He lied. It was a little sore to walk on but it was more like a dull ache than anything else, but a little white lie would not hurt anything. “Do you and Vlad got this? I'm going to head up to my room to lay down for a bit,” Jack glanced down at Danny before looking over at Vlad.

“Yeah, we got this Danny. You go in and rest up before supper. I'll come get you when it's done, okay?” He told his son. Danny nodded and hobbled over passed the truck and up the steps, pulling more of a show on that he probably should have. He didn't glance back at Vlad or his Father as he entered the house. Once he was out of sight from his father and Vlad, and the door was shut, he ran up the stairs two at a time and slammed the door to his shut. Once he was in the safety of his room he dropped to the bed, laying down.

“Ugh,” He groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. “I just had to go and open my big mouth. Why can't I ever shut up,” He grumbled to himself. “Ugh!” He turned on his side, facing away from the door. He could faintly hear his parents and Vlad talking downstairs; the door shutting as the went back outside, then the squeak of the hinges as the tailgate was shut with a thunk. After a moment, he could hear them begin to converse again downstairs, with his father retelling some of the things they had done on their trip with gusto to Maddie. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pulled up his text messaging application after unlocking the device. He clicked on Tucker's name and quickly typed him a message. A few minutes later he received a response.

_What's up?_ Came the texted reply.

_Just got back from camping with Dad and Vlad. Technus visit you?_

_Yeah! How did you know?_

_He paid me a little visit beforehand. He was looking for you._

_Really? Sorry. I know you don't really like him._

_Don't worry about it Tuck but I do have a questio. can we meet up later?_

_Sure. Time?_

_After supper. Say, 7? at the park?_

_Seeya then._

_Ttyl._

_TTYL._

Danny locked the phone screen and set it down on his nightstand before collapsing back onto the bed. Maybe he would feel better if he spoke with Tucker about everything. After all, who else could he relate to? Tucker was one of the only people that knew both he and Vlad where hybrids and he knew what it was like to date a ghost. Well, Danny assumed he knew. Since he couldn't say 100% that Tucker and Technus where in fact, dating. But he was pretty sure. And besides, he had not hung out with Tucker in some time... not since before this whole thing had started. He had been spending way to much time with Vlad. Like nearly all his waking time plus some. It would be good to spend some time away. After supper though. His stomach growled in hunger. But there wasn't any point in going down now. His father told him that he would come and get him when it was ready. Danny shook his head and wiggled his way under his blankets as a shiver ran though him.

After a while a knock roused him from a light doze.

“Danny? Are you awake? Dinner is ready,”

“Oh, okay. I'll be down in a minute,” Danny responded sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He pushed back the blankets as he heard his father stomping down the stairs again. Danny rolled his neck back, groaning when he cracked loudly at the motion. He pushed himself to his feet after a few moments and ran a hand though his hair as he walked to over to the door and walked out of his room, and went downstairs to the kitchen where is mother was putting a pie in the oven.

“Oh, Danny, can you take that bowl of potatoes and bring it into the dining room?” Maddie asked as she removed the oven mitts she had on and set them on the counter.

“Uh, sure mom,” He responded, moving to pick up the large bowl from the counter as his mother picked up two smaller bowls, one full of green beans and one with corn. He led the way out to the dining room and set the bowl down on the table before glancing at Vlad. There was a chair between the older halfa and his father, leaving either option the same; he'd still be sitting beside him either way. Vlad looked over at him across the table, his eyes darting to the chair between himself and Jack. Danny rolled his eyes but took the seat between the two older men; his mother taking up the other seat.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair under Maddie brought out the pie and his father began to regale stories from their camping trip. Which ended with Jack laughing so loudly their next door neighbours shouted for him to shut up. He stayed behind to help his mother clean up as Vlad and Jack went into the living room, each with a beer in hand. Their conversation had moved from their camping trip to football and Danny could hear a sports announcer come on as they turned the television to ESPN.

“Mom, I'm going to go see Tucker for a bit, okay?” He said, somewhat asking if it was okay, although he was old enough to not actually need permission to do so.

“Well, I suppose Danny, but we do have company over, it would be rather rude to leave while Vlad is still here...” She trailed off.

“Oh, but Mom, I just spent all weekend with the man, I'm sure he won't mind. Do you want me to ask him? Because I can if you want me to,”

“Well...”

“I'll ask,” He said with a sigh. He helped his mother with the dishes before going into the living room. “So, hey, is it okay if I go over and visit Tucker? I haven't seen him in ages,” He asked, looking at Vlad in particular. Vlad raised a brow.

“Why are you asking me?” The older hybrid raised a brow while his father shrugged.

“Go if you want,” Jack told him. “Didn't you ask your mother?”

“I did, but she thought I would appear rude for leaving while you're here,” Danny responded, nodding towards Vlad.

“Well. Go on then. Don't keep Tucker waiting,” Vlad chuckled, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the game being shown on the television as he raised his beer tog his lips to take a drink. Danny looked down, worrying at his lip for a moment before flashing a grin.

“I'll seeya next time you're in town then,  _Uncle Vlad_ ,” Danny teased, turning away and heading towards the entryway. He snickered as Vlad choked on his beer. He left the room and grabbed a light hoodie from the hallway closet.

In the living room, Vlad quickly excused himself, stating he needed to go to the washroom so he could slip out of the room and corner Danny out of the sight of his parents and against the closet door.

“Just what the hell was that about?” He hissed. “ _Uncle?_ You've never called me that before, why start now? Surely there must be a more appropriate thing you can call me,” Danny avoided his gaze by looking towards the door, slowly inching away from the older man.

“Well what did you expect me to call you?” He muttered, his cheeks starting to redden.

“Well, I'm sure I could think of one thing you could—,”

“If you say  _Daddy_ I will kick you in the balls,” Danny hissed, his face lit up with embarrassment.

“Ah, well, technically I didn't say it, you did,” Vlad laughed softly, backing away from Daniel. He glanced over his shoulder, listening for Jack before leaning towards Danny, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Text me when you get back. I probably won't be here, but I will come over so you can drink,” He murmured before turning and leaving Danny standing there, his hoodie in his hand.

 

After a moment he shook his head before slipping the sweater on and hollering a goodbye and leaving the house. Once was out of sight of his house, and made sure no one was around, he changed forms and flew over to Tucker's house. Well, about a block away anyways. He changed back into himself, and walked the rest of the distance. Tucker himself answered the door once he had knocked.

“Come on in. Man, it's been a long time since we've hung out,” He complained halfheartedly. “How come you never text me anymore? And you've been out of school for a while too,” Danny shook his head gently as he followed Tucker though his modest home.

“Where are you're parents?” He asked.

“Oh, they're out on date night so they won't be home until ten, eleven o'clock,” Danny nodded. “So living room? Or did you want to hang in my room?” Tucker asked.

“Uh, bedroom. I don't want to be overheard,” Danny laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“What's up? Is it something with you know what?” He asked as they ascended the stairs to Tucker's room. Danny hummed in response and waited until they were in his room, the door shut behind them.

“So, promise not to freak out okay? And before you ask, I have thought a lot about this and there  _is_ more to the story than just what I'm going to say okay?” Tucker raised a brow but nodded in agreement.

“Okay?” He reciprocated, his tone questioning as if while he was verbally saying he agreed not to overreact, he wasn't 100% sure if he would be held to it or not.

“Okay, so. I'm kinda dating Vlad. I think,” Tucker blinked at him for an instant before breaking out in laughter. So much so that he had to press a hand to his chest and sit on the bed until it eventually died down. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oh, I needed that Danny. I haven't laughed like that had in a while. For a minute there I thought you said you were dating your arch-nemesis,” Danny's eyes darted between Tucker and the floor.

“I did,” He muttered shyly. “That entire week I was out? I was in Wisconsin at Vlad's house. Hell, I even when camping with him and Dad this weekend and shared a tent with him,”

“Just because you willingly spent time with him Danny, doesn't mean you're dating the guy,” Tucker imputed. Danny scratched his head.

“Hey, so don't tell this to anyone okay? Not even Sam,” He stressed as much as he could before continuing. “But...we've...we've had sex,” He told Tucker rather, who choked on air.

“W-what? Really? Did he... he.. you know, force you at all?” Danny shook his head.

“I should take offense that you would suggest he'd force me, but with our history it's understandable. But no. Not at all. Completely willing on my part. He's actually pretty sweet. Now Tucker, you need to promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone,” He pleaded.

“Of course,” He made a motion with his hand as if he was zippering his mouth shut. “My lips are sealed dude,” Danny smiled gratefully at him.

“So dish. What's up with you and Technus?” He asked, changing the subject a bit and turning the conversation to focus on Tucker some.

“Well, we're still working everything out but it's kind of weird, with him being a ghost and all but—wait a minute! Stop trying to sidetrack me! We were talking about you!” He reached out and smacked Danny in the back of the head lightly, causing the black haired boy to grin sheepishly.

“Well, it kinda worked right?” He chuckled. “I guess there was one other thing I failed to mention and it might be a little difficult for you to understand but...well, how to explain this... you know how Vlad and I can overshadow people while we're transformed right? We'll, I guess our ghost halves can actually overshadow us too. Phantom doesn't do it hardly at all but I guess Plasmius does it quiet often. Oh! Right. You know how we all joked about him going off in the middle of the right and biting people like a vampire or something? Well, turns out, he kind of is,”

“Are you being serious?” Tucker asked skeptically. Danny nodded before pulling up the sleeve of his hoodie and showing Tucker his wrists where there were there was the imprint of teeth, scabbed over as they were beginning to heal.

“I had a set on my neck too, but I think they might be too healed to see now,”

“You're serious. Danny, what the fuck? Why, how...why would you let him do this to you?!” Danny shook his head.

“Of course I didn't let him do it the first time,” He paused, holding up his hand as Tucker gaped at him. “I was at the park right? Just sitting on one of the benches and he came and attacked me out of nowhere's. Plasmius that is. So next thing I know I'm at Vlad's manor in Wisconsin. And so long story short, basically I have to share blood with him once a week or so other wise I go a little... loopy,” Tucker's brows furrowed as he processed the information that was provided to him.

“So, basically your a vampire now,” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Well not really, since Plasmius isn't technically a vampire, he just has a high blood lust, but... it's probably the easiest way to explain it,” Tucker scratched his chin.

“I guess that makes since but...so, wait. So if I were to cut myself, would you go crazy for it?” He asked. Danny shook his head.

“Well, I say no, but I'm not sure to be honest. Paulina got a paper cut in class last week and it kinda got to me. I mean, one of the side effects of all this is that I can smell blood like, a mile away and if I haven't had any in a while, and by a while I mean like five, six days. That's why I didn't stick around after school the other day. But we're working on making it a longer stretch of time,”

“Okay so back up. Are you sure you just don't like him because of that blood drinking thing? Maybe it's another way to control you, like, not mind control but... oh, I can't think of what it's call... perhaps the power of persuasion? By ingesting his blood there could be some kind of pathogen that allows your mind to become more susceptible to suggestion,” Danny blinked.

“I.. I never thought of that,” He admitted, his mind racing along with his heart at the suggestion. “Do.. do you think that...that...” He let out a shuddering breath. “Fuck. This is why we are great friends Tucker. You always help me see the light,” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tucker in a hug. “I knew there was a reason we were still friends,” He had a sad smile on his lips as he pulled back. “But that's enough about me. Now you know everything. Tell me about Technus,”

“Not much to tell honestly. I mean it's hard dating a ghost,”

“So you  _are_ dating then? That's great! I mean, you have so much in common really,”

“So does PointDexter but you don't see me dating him. But yeah, I mean, he's pretty cute for a ghost. Nicolai, I mean,” Danny raised his brow in questioning look. “Technus' real name. From before he died,”

“Ah. Gotcha. Did you ever look him up?” Tucker shook his head.

“No. He told me how he died so I didn't need to, but I don't think I would have anyways. I mean, after we did that for Youngblood, I couldn't do it again,” Danny agreed.

“Yeah, I forgot about that...” They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tucker spoke up again.

“I think I really like him Danny,” Danny grinned and slapped him playfully on the back.

“Good! That's awesome Tuck,” A door shut downstairs and Danny glanced towards the clock on the side table.

“Shit, I didn't realize I'd been here for so long. I'd better get home,” He pushed himself up off the bed as he turned into Phantom. “I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh, and next time Nicolai is over, let me know and I'll come visit, yeah?” He asked, floating towards the ceiling.

“Sure,” Tucker grinned, giving a little wave as Danny floated though the ceiling and out of sight. Danny went to the roof, his ghost form moving with the breeze that blew before he turned his body and started to head home. Worry etched his features as he thought about his conversation with Tucker.

Was it possible that Vlad/Plasmius had bitten him just to have some leverage over him? He gritted his teeth together as his temper flared.  _Fucking Bastard._ He hissed out, picking up speed as he neared his house. He didn't stop to transform back into his human self. He phased though the walls of the house, triggering the ghost shield and went straight to to the basement, quickly opening the portal and flying inside.  _Just you wait._

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence.. Moved to the city, had to stay with my sister for 2 months while my apartment was being reno'd, new job... lots of change, but here's hoping to get back on schedule.

“ _You fucking sick bastard!”_ Danny screamed as he entered Vlad's manor though the mans portal. Vlad looked up from the table he was working at.

“Daniel. I didn't expect you to come all the way over here. You should have sent me a text. Or called. I told you I would come by so you could have a drink,” He looked towards Danny for a moment before returning his attention to the computer before him.

“I would rather die than drink that foul shit! I should have known this was just something you did to turn me over to your side!” Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as he transformed into his human self. “Is that all I am? Just some pawn to use as you see fit?”

“Why yes, of course, why wouldn't I use you as a pawn?” Vlad responded, not looking up from the computer screen. “You're such a good one—what the hell are you going on about Daniel? I have nothing to gain by making you drink blood. Why would you think otherwise?” He finally looked back up from his work, pushing his chair away from the desk as he rose out of his chair. “I had, and still have no plans for what has happened between us. If you do not want to see me then I will respect your wishes and not have any further contact with you,” Danny crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

“Like there is any truth to that. You've made it so that I'll always come crawling back! Just how you've always wanted it! How can you stand it, knowing that you've ruined my life? How am I supposed to have a regular relationship now? I wasn't gay before I met you! You've twisted my mind to your liking and I'll never be the same!”

“Daniel, I've done nothing of the sort. If you feel that our interactions have twisted your mind then there is nothing that I can do about that. I am trying to fix things to the best—,”

“Stop it with all your lies! Why? Why did you do this to me?” Danny asked, his voice breaking, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Danny, I'm not—,” Vlad stopped mid-sentence and turned his head towards the door. The corner of his mouth twitched, pulling into a sly smirk as rings appeared around his middle and he transformed into Plasmius. Danny tensed up, taking a step back and away from the man. “Now, now, you can be frightened of me now, can you?” Plasmius asked, lips still turned up in a grin.

“I-I'm not frightened of you at all!” Danny yelled at him. “Now answer my questions!” Plasmius clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

“Well has you have so eloquently said it yourself, you are a nice, pretty little pawn. My pawn. And I will use you until your usefulness has expired,” Danny's eyes widened as he took in the older hybrid's words. He took a step back, fear finally crossing over his features briefly before he steeled his face.

“Don't think that you can toy with me! I'm not going to be your pawn any more! Whatever curse you set upon me, you can remove it!” Plasmius shook his head before barking out a laugh.

“ _'Curse_ '. You say it like it is something one bewitched you with with a magic wand, like I can wave my hand and cure you but you listen here _boy,_ that is not going to happen. Have you ever heard of a blood sucker turning human? Have you ever heard of that? Of course you have not, because it is never going to happen!” In a flash of movement Plasmius stepped forward and grabbed Danny by the throat, dragging him forward, spinning them around, pinning Danny against the desk Vlad had been working at. Danny struggled against him, flailing out with his arms, trying to hit the older man but his arms failed to make contact.

“Let go of me!” Danny hissed against the wooden surface of the desk, his breath coming out in sharp pants. “Let...go!”

“No. I don't think I will. I rather enjoy having you under me,” He moved his free hand down along Daniel's side before clutching at his hip, pressing him further into him. “And it would seem that you enjoy it too, isn't that right, Little Badger?” Danny kicked back with his foot and managed to hit Plasmius' shin but the older hybrid did not budge.

“D-don't call me that!”

“Why? You didn't mind when _he_ called you that, now did you?”

“I always minded!” Danny shrieked. “Now let me go!” Plasmius snorted.

“Why would I do that Little Badger? When we could have so much fun here? Besides, we have so much to discuss. After all, you cannot be blaming my host for everything. I'm beginning to feel insulted,”

“Your...host?”

“Yes, my host, just like you are that little white haired ghosts host. I am surprised though that the brat hasn't come out yet to play. I wonder why that is hmm?” Danny turned his head to the side, looking away from Plasmius as his eyes flashed in color.

“Who said he wasn't here? Unlike you, I don't take over without permission unless I have to,” Plasmius's eyes narrowed as Danny's hair turned white, although the rings did not appear around his waist like normal when he transformed.

“Finally came out to play did you, boy?”

“Of course I did. I wasn't going to let you insult me and my own host,” Phantom hissed. “You didn't expect me to stand by idly did you?” Plasmius snorted as his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Well, I was hoping but I wasn't sure if you were going to come out or not. Then again it is not really an issue. Both of you are rather appealing in my eyes. How could you not? Identical twins nearly. And you respond so nicely to everything I do,” He emphasized his point by pressing his hips into the younger hybrids. The young halfa worried his bottom lip for a moment, his eyes sliding closed. Plasmius hummed as he leaned closer to the others face and let his breath wash over his face. The action caused a shiver to run though Phantom's body; he closed his eyes, trying to ignore Plasmius as a pale green finger ran along his jaw line. “Such a pretty boy,”

“Y-yes, I'm just a boy. You need to remember that. If you touch me I'll report you to the cops!”

“Oh, don't try to pull that card. I may be older than you but don't even think that you'll get away with something like that. Even if you could get there, my minions would cause havoc so that no charges would ever get laid,” Phantom glared at Plasmius, eyes narrowed once more. “Come now, did you honestly expect something different?” After a moment of tense silence, Phantom had no choice but to nod timidly. His eye colour flashed for a moment and his hair changed back to its normal silky black locks. He trembled in Plasmius' hold.

“N-no,” He sputtered out, eyes downcast. “No, I wouldn't,”

“Good,” Pale fingers moved from his jaw line to his throat before dipping under the hem of his collar briefly before moving back up and bringing his thumb to run over Danny's plump lower lip. “Did you really think you could break up our arrangements?” Danny shook his head once more.

“No,” He whispered out again, feeling utterly defeated. He let his body slump forward, against Plasmius.

“There, there, don't be shy. Come with me,” Plasmius motioned to Danny with his hand, stroking along his jaw one final time as he took a step back and held a hand out to him. Danny glanced up at his face for a moment, noting the softened expression and gentle smile. Not something that the cold hearted Plasmius would do—look like.

“P-please turn back,” He murmured as he tentatively lifted his hand, his gaze moving down the others broad shoulders and chest.

“Is that all it takes to please you? To merely shift forms is nothing,” He licked his lips as he changed into the well dressed millionaire that he had come to...love? He wasn't even sure if that was the case now. Although he could not deny that every time he thought of the older man, his heart thumped in his chest and his breathing picked up. He had been trying not to think about it lately, but everything seemed to lead back to the older man.

“No.. that's not all...why can't you just leave Vlad alone...why do you have to take over?” Danny muttered. “Can't I just have some time alone with my... with my...” He paused, hesitating.

“With your lover? Your boyfriend?” Plasmius sneered, causing Vlad's handsome face to change into something that as not him.

“Just... just let him go. Please,” Danny couldn't hide the trembling of his jaw; the worry in his expression. He just hoped that Plasmius would take pity on him. After a long bout of silence, Danny realized that it didn't really matter if he allowed Vlad to take over or not. Plasmius would always hear what he was saying. At least if he was anything like Phantom. Phantom knew when to step in and when to hold back.

“Hmm. Perhaps. It's been fun to tease you. It is, after all it is my favorite thing to do,” Danny let out a soft sigh of relief even though in it didn't really matter in the end what he did, or what the older halfa did. He was just glad things had not went the way he had been expecting. “Coming?” He held his hand out once more. The smile that lingered on his face was reassuring at least, staying soft and genuine.

“Are you back to normal?” He asked. Vlad nodded. “Yes. For now. I am sorry about everything,” Danny shook his head.

“Don't worry. He explained a bit of what was going on so now I have a better understanding of everything. But it would have been nice to know that beforehand... before I blew up and yelled at you,” Danny apologized. Vlad shook his head.

“It's of no consequence Little Badger. I know you don't like to talk to me about these types of things and it was bound to happen at some point. I am glad it was sooner rather than later though,” He reached out to stroke the back of his hand against Daniel's cheek. “Please understand that I would not... could not do anything to harm you, not at this point. I care a great deal for you Daniel,” He smiled a soft, sad smile. “You are my Little Badger after all,” Heat rose to Danny's cheeks and he turned his face away from Vlad's hand, embarrassed by the other mans words. “Now, now,” Vlad chided softly, fingers moving; brushing against Danny's chin, applying slight pressure, turning his head so that he look him in the eyes. “Surely you must know that,” Danny looked down for a moment before looking up at Vlad from under his lashes. A soft quiet fell around them but the raven haired boy didn't notice—he could only hear the obscenely loud pounding of his pulse in his ears.

“V-Vlad,” Danny choked out, cheeks reddening even more.

“Shh. Come now,” He cooed to the young man before him as he took at step back so that he was not crowding Danny. “I'll make you cocoa then I will take you home,” Danny shook his head as he closed the gap between them one more, his fingers gripping; digging into the sleeves of Vlad's suit. He pressed his forehead against the older hybrids shoulder.

“Do you have to?”

“Yes Little Badger, I do,”

 


End file.
